¿Sabes una cosa? Vas a ser papá
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: —hey Urahara, no creo que sea una buena idea—dijo un pelinaranja,—callate Ichigo, no ves que estoy ocupado—Hiyori está embarazada—soltó de golpe mastumoto—¿Es una broma verdad? "MATSUMOTO" Capitulo 5 REEDITADO DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS 12/01/13
1. ¿dudas?

Los personajes le pertenece a **tito kubo,quien por ser tan generoso me regala a hirako,ichigo y toshiro para mi solitad muahahahha.**

Gracias **ari **por apoyarme con mis loca ideas y por escuchar cada loquera que se me ocurre.

bueno antes que nada, este es mi primer fic que hago de bleach,la pareja es de hirako y hiyori,porque,porque me encanta su relacion y como se pelea.

**nota:**woow necesito una chanclas asi de poderosa.

la verdad que adoro a esta pareja asi como la de ichirukia,toshirohina,orissida,rangin,etc,asi que no dudo en que algun momento hare un fic de ellos, pero creo que principalmente hare de shiyori, le leido varios de ellos,practicamente todo los que hay en español ¬¬ que no son muchos u.u buuu.

antes de comenzar quiero felicitar a esta personajas por escribir de estas parejas y por alimentar mi imaginacion con sus fic tan lindo de bleach *w* y espero tener algun dia su nivel de escritura,aunque me conformo que les guste xD

Cerezza-chan,Lophorina,Any-chan15,,EphemeralEterni ty93,Milly3000med-Maryeli,Luthyem,I be the princess,oOkaMi aKiYuGaTa,Zalachenko,Abarai Ebril,oOkaMi aKiYuGaTa  
Wuakayaka, Lime Marionette  
Chiyo Asakura-me encanta los de sakura que escribes

ari te quiero mucho prima, espero que te mejores

y disculpe si no mencione a otros pero ando muy apurada,gracias por leer mi fic

n_n

**nota2 importante:**como se puede dar cuenta el capitulo fue modificado, ya que hace dos meses recibi un review de los malos fic u.u donde decia que le faltaba cosas y que la ortografia era un horror,ademas de que los iconos t.t no esta permitidos, lo mejor que pude,tuve que reescribir los capitulos(que solo eran 3 ) y pues en esta semana o la otra estare actualizado,espero que me comprenda ,ya que no tengo beta de bleach,es dificil para mi ir esto de la ortografia,sencillamente porque la odio u.u pero bueno si alguien esta interesada en ser mi beta por favor de mandarme un mp,les pido paciencia,mañana subo el 2 capitulo modificado

09/06/11

* * *

**¿Sabes una cosa? Vas a ser papa**

Summary:_**Hiyori esta embarazada y no sabe como decirle a Hirako**_

* * *

******1.-DUDAS**_**  
**_

Había pasado ya casi 10 años desde la batalla contra aizen, la sociedad de alma había quedado gravemente debilitada, tanto los capitanes como los teniente había sido gravemente heridos en el proceso, no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente.

Con el paso del tiempo, todos salieron adelante, algunos shinigami se sentía feliz de que por fin todo hubiera acabado, otro se lamentaba no haber tenido el poder suficiente para poder ayudar en la batalla, no solo se sentía inútil e impotente, si no que, se sentía avergonzado de que el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo, quien no tenía nada que ver en el asunto del ex-capital aizen, se había involucrado en la pelea y a causa de esto él había pedido sus poderes.

A pesar de haber pasado más de 10 años, la sociedad de alma seguía estado débil, ellos temía que en cualquier momento aparecería un nuevo enemigo, igual o peor que aizen y que en esta ocasión no contaba con los suficiente aleados, que los respaldara en una nueva pelea, por esta razón la cámara de los 46 había tomado una decisión, necesitaba aliado lo antes posible y que mejores aleados , que los antiguos capitanes y teniente anteriores de los 13 escuadrones.

Después de todo había pasado ya más de 110 años desde aquel incidente, en donde Urahara había sido acusado injustamente de aquellos experimentos de hollow; en donde los vizard habían sido considerados como personas peligrosa.

La sociedad de alma le había pedio disculpa tanto Urahara y los vizard públicamente por lo sucedido hacia 110 años atrás, al igual que había perdonado tanto a yoruichi como tessai, por las acciones que había tomado en el pasado ( la primera por ayudar a escapar a un criminal y el segundo por usar técnicas prohibida u olvidas).

No solo pidieron disculpa, si no que les ofrecieron nuevamente sus puestos que había tenido anterior mente.

Urahara, Tessai y yoruichi aceptaron sus disculpas pero rechazaron la oferta, según ellos, le gustaba vivir en el mundo humano, aunque había quedado seguir ayudado a la sociedad de almas desde karakura, junto con los amigos de Ichigo. Por otra parte los vizard también se había negado a regresa, la razón era, que ellos aún tenía rencor asía los shinigami que una vez les dieron la espalda, aquéllos que solo les deseaba la muerte, qué los consideraba peligrosos, monstruos y todo los malo que pudiera existir.

¿Cómo podrían regresar ahí, después de todo eso?, aunque pasara mil años, ellos no podía olvidar, tan fácilmente todo lo que vivieron.

Pero como era de suponerse Urahara Kisuke movido con la influencia de la sociedad de alma y por el capital-comandante, Kisuke tuvo que interceder por ellos.

Después de una larga conversación y chantaje (por parte de Urahara) los vizard accedieron a regresar a los 13 escuadrones, solo con el único motivo de demostrarle a todos, lo importantes y poderosos que era y claro que también para pagar su deuda con Kisuke.

Los escuadrones quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Hirako regreso a ser el capital de 5 división (su antiguo escuadro), Rose también regreso a su antigua división (3 escuadro) así como Kensei regreso a su novena división, el único que cambio de escuadro fue love que fue cambiado a la división de kidoh, y fue nombrado Capitán de este, teniendo como segundo al mando a Hachi.

Lisa fue enviada a su antiguo escuadro, quedado como la tercera al mano al igual que mashiro en el noveno escuadro, la única que siguió siendo teniente fue Hiyori que ahora era la teniente de Hirako, ya que hinamori momo había solicitado su cambio al escuadro de kidoh, en cierta manera era porque necesitaba alejarse de todo lo malo que le había pasado en ese escuadro(traicionada por la persona que admiraba y casi morir a manos de su mejor amigo) y en parte porque sobresalía en esta área.

Tras el nombramiento los vizard en los escuadrones, los capitanes y tenientes organizaron una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo. Prácticamente ya había pasado más 110 años desde aquel trágico incidente que había cambio sus vidas.

Todos los capitanes tanto como los teniente está tratando de que los vizard se adaptara nuevamente a su antiguo hogar, y sobretodo borra todo aquellos malos ratos que había pasado desde su huida. Sabía que era difícil de que de la noche a la mañana ellos lo olvidara, pero aun así ellos podría de su parte para que todo fuera como debió haber sido hace 110 años.

Todos los vizard llegaron a escuadro donde se había organizado la fiesta, sé podía visualizar a una alegre rubia tomando sake, era difícil cree cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquella batalla de invierno, con solo verla.

Los vizard se sintieron incomodos, sabía que unas de las personas afectada por aquella batalla había sido Rangiku y Hiyori, la primera porque sufrió mucho por la pérdida de su amado y la segunda porque fue cortada en dos por este mismo.

Hiyori miro a Rangiku y suspiro, odiaba ver así después de todo Rangiku se había convertido en una persona importante para ella, era difícil de explicar el cómo se dio su amistad, y mucho menos por qué ella no le guardaba tanto rencor a gin por lo que sucedido, pero ¿qué rencor podía tener asía alguien que lo único que hacía era por amor?, ella sabía muy bien porque gin se había unido a aizen y también en la forma en que murió, sabia más que nadie, que la única persona que más sufría por todo lo sucedido era Rangiku.

Hiyori se acercó a matsumoto y con una venita sobresaliendo le dijo:

—tu maldita pelada ya empezaste a tomar

Matsumoto la miro y le sonrió

—ay Hiyori, no te enojes, hoy que estas… tan linda, hip,hip.

—Cállate bakka –dijo ruborizada

Hiyori llevaba un haori (kimono) de flores color rojo, asiendo resalta un hermosa figura que tenía.

Algo que había sucedido desde que Hiyori regreso a la sociedad de almas, era que desde que puso un pie ahí, su cuerpo había empezado a cambiar considerablemente, dejando atrás ese pequeña cuerpo y transformándose en uno con más curvas y un poco más alta (como la altura de Rukia) su rostro infantil lleno de pecas había quedado atrás dejándole un rostro largo y más maduro que antes.

Según Unohana la razón de esto, era que, debido a lo sucedido asía 110 años, el cuerpo de hiyori no se había desarrollado por completo cuando tuvo que huir, debido a esto, ella se quedó como estaba en ese entonces, pero cuando regreso a la s.s ,las partículas qué se encontraba alrededor, hicieron que ella empezara a cambiar físicamente.

—deja de tomar tonta rangiku

—Pero Hiyori—se quejó—estamos celebrando su regreso, deja de parecer una niña chiquita y ven a beber conmigo—dijo asiendo ojitos

—que parte de que no tomo,no entiendes, no me gusta el alcohol

—de verdad, jejeje pero esto no es alcohol, es solo sake

—El sake es alcohol-dijo hiyori con una gotita de sudor en su frente, ella pensaba que rangiku no podrá ser más tonta de lo que ya era.

—no es cierto, así que deja de rezongar y ve a beber conmigo.

—No quiero—dijo Hiyori molesta

—Hiyori me odias—y Matsumoto empezó a llorar.

Algo que siempre asía para salirse con la suya

—no llores maldita pelada, no es para tanto

— ¿Que no es para tanto?—dijo ofendida—yo solo quería celebrar que ustedes regresaron pero tú no quieres, me odias verdad, por lo que hizo gin, aún me guardas rencor.

—Claro que no te odio Matsumoto, no del todo—dijo en voz baja— ya te dije que olvide lo de gin, es más mira

Hiyori tomo el vaso y lo bebió de un solo jalón, de repente Hiyori se sintió mareada pero hizo como si nada pasara, ya que Matsumoto la estaba mirando.

Lo que no sabía hiyori era, qué mientras más rápido bebas, más rápido te emborrachas.

—Vez ya lo bebí—dijo molesta

—perfecto

Entonces Matsumoto sonrió maliciosamente mientras tomaba una jarra de sake.

Después de varios vasos de sake

Hiyori no sabía cuántos vaso de sake había debido, lo que si sabía era que todo alrededor se estaba moviendo, Hiyori volteo a ver hacia Matsumoto que estaba en una esquina acostada junto con kira el emo e hisagi. Le iba para pedirle ayuda, pero ella está profundamente dormida, intentó buscar a lisa o a mashiro pero no encontró a ninguna de ella.

Hiyori se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, todo le daba vuelta, entonces perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de que ella se pudiera caer, alguien la rodea con el brazo para que no se cayera, ella giro su rostro para encontrarse con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

—Shinji—susurro

—vaya, vaya hip,hip, el mono se anda cayendo —sonrió

—pelado, él que se anda cayendo eres tú, hip,hip

Hirako sonrió — no es cierto, hip, si quieres te lo demuestro

—hip, ¿si cómo no?

—umm…para que veas que no estoy borracho, te voy hacer el 4

Dicho esto Hirako se paró, subió uno de sus pies formado un triángulo con el otro, y alzo sus manos formando un cuatro, pero esta tan borracho que se cayó.

—lo vez, está borracho—y Hiyori empezó a reír

Hirako no dijo nada solo la vio reír, era como si su risa lo hipnotizará, él no quería admitirlo pero Hiyori ya no era aquella niña que siempre andaba corriendo y gritándole, ya no, ahora era toda una hermosa mujer.

—hip, vamos te ayudo—Hiyori le dio la mano a Hirako, para ayudarlo a levantarse, en la miro y le sonrió

—hoy te vez muy bonita Hiyori-san, hip, hip

Hiyori se ruborizó cuando su mirada junto con la de Shinji se encontraron, de repente todo cambió alrededor de ella, sin saber cómo había pasado, aquélla noche sus destinos ya no serían los mismos.

_**Dos semanas transcurrieron desde ese día**_

Hiyori estaba muy nerviosa

—tranquila Hiyori—susurro lisa

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo esté? —grito histéricamente-Maldición, ¿por qué tarda tanto?

—estas cosas se llevan su tiempo Hiyori—contesto lisa

— ¿Cuánto falta?—chillo mashiro

—jijiji,me muero de los nervios—susurro Matsumoto

Hiyori solo la fulmino con la mirada

—eh, yo no hice nada

— ¿Que no hiciste nada?—la miro con una cara de pocos amigos— dime entonces porque paso todo esto…

—pero, pero Hiyori-san, yo no tuve la culpa—se defendió Matsumoto

—eh chicas cálmense –intersecto lisa—Hiyori, Rangiku no tiene la culpa de lo que paso esa noche

—claro que sí, ella me emborrachó

—sí, pero yo no te dije que te fueras con Hirako ni mucho menos que tuvieran…

—"SEXO"—grito mashiro

—zhhh, cállate mashiro, alguien te puede oír—dijo Hiyori mientras le tapaba la boca

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, las chicas se tensaron

—Oiga, ¿qué tanto hace ahí?—pregunto Ichigo desde la puerta

—que te importa, pervertido—grito Hiyori

—me importa porque necesito usar mi baño, además de que yuzu o karin puede darse cuenta de ustedes cuatro

—déjanos en paz fresita, todavía que vine a visitarte y así me tratas, maldito pelado—grito furiosa Hiyori

—si como no, ni siquiera me saludaste, es más, te metiste a mi baño si pedírmelo mono

— ¿Qué dijiste bastardo?—grito furiosa Hiyori

Lisa tomo de hombro a Hiyori y le susurro —déjame esto a mí, yo me encargo del pervertido

—Eh Ichigo— dijo lisa

— ¿Qué quieres?—grito molesto

—porque no te largas y nos dejas en paz, si no

—si no ¿Qué?

— te quitare las revistas que te preste

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—lo que oíste fresita

— Eso es mentira Lisa, yo no te pedí prestado nada, no soy tan pervertido ni enfermo como tú.

—Así, pues si no te calmas, Rukia se enterara de que te preste mis revistas, es más, toda la sociedad de las almas incluso Byakuga—amenazo lisa

—pero eso es mentira

—Sí, pero ellos no lo sabe —rio con malicia— adiós fresita

—grr—fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo mientras se alejaba

Hiyori suspiro, sólo faltaba que el fresita se enterara y se lo digiera a todos, en especial a Hirako. Hiyori miro nuevamente el pequeño rectangular blanco que tenía en la mano

—li-sa—tartamudeó— ¿cómo iba las instrucciones de esto?

Lisa suspiro—según esto, sí sale una rayita rosa es negativo, dos positivo, y tres más que positivo

—no puede ser—Hiyori volvió a mira el rectangulo color blanco, sintió que su pierna era de gelatina y se desboronó, mientras las lágrimas empezaba a caer por su rostro.

Lisa, Mashiro y Rangiku se apresuraron a mira a que rectángulo blanco que marcaba dos rayitas rosa lo que significaba que era "positivo"

—no puede ser.. Yo esssstoooooy em…

—**"EMBARAZADA"**—gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

—y ¿ahora que hare?

* * *

hola espero que le haya gustado

y bueno que tal la historia! se ve ¿que fue reescrita? o ¿no?

me pregunto que pasara en el proximo capituloXD jejeje

**nota2: si ya leyero la nota de arriba,es la misma que esta.**

como se puede dar cuenta el capitulo fue modificado, ya que hace dos meses recibi un review de los malos fic u.u donde decia que le faltaba cosas y que la ortografia era un horror,ademas de que los iconos t.t no esta permitidos, lo mejor que pude,tuve que reescribir los capitulos(que solo eran 3 ) y pues en esta semana o la otra estare actualizado,espero que me comprenda ,ya que no tengo beta de bleach,es dificil para mi, ir esto de la ortografia,sencillamente porque la odio u.u pero bueno si alguien esta interesada en ser mi beta por favor de mandarme un mp,les pido paciencia,mañana subo el 2 capitulo modificado. y el tercero a mas tarda la semana que biene.

09/06/11

con cariño fran n_n

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino tambien una adiccion"**

**dale click a voto verde y dime que opinas de esta historia**

**XD**


	2. recuerdos de aquella noche

Shinji,ichigo y toshiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos l os personajes le pertenece a tito kubo,quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son mios XD

nota:el siguiente escrito contiene lemmon(osea contenido sexual explicito) aunque mas bien no jajaja XD, se si se pueda considera eso,asi que si eres menor de edad no lo leeas o ¬¬ no me cumples despues, si te quedas traumada(aunque no creo XD)

**nota importante2:**como se puede dar cuenta el capitulo fue modificado, ya que hace dos meses recibi un review de los malos fic u.u donde decia que le faltaba cosas y que la ortografia era un horror,ademas de que los iconos t.t no esta permitidos, lo mejor que pude,tuve que reescribir los capitulos(que solo eran 3 ) y pues en esta semana o la otra estare actualizado,espero que me comprenda ,ya que no tengo beta de bleach,es dificil para mi ir esto de la ortografia,sencillamente porque la odio u.u pero bueno si alguien esta interesada en ser mi beta por favor de mandarme un mp,les pido paciencia.

* * *

**¿Sabes una cosa? Vas a ser papa**

Summary:_**Hiyori esta embarazada y no sabe como decirle a Hirako**_

* * *

**2. Recuerdos de aquella noche**

¿Qué hare ahora? Se repetía Hiyori, una y otra vez, maldito calvo pensó, todo esto fue por su culpa, maldición, de repente vino a su mente el recuerdo de asía 2 semanas.

"**Flashback"**

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que ellos dos se habían ido juntos ni mucho menos que había entrado a la habitación de Hirako.

—Hiyori—susurro Hirako mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Shinji tomo a Hiyori por la cintura y la llevo hasta la enorme cama que tenía, pudo escuchar su respiraciones entre cortada, él empezó a caricia cada parte de su cuerpo con tanta suavidad, poco a poco cada prenda de su cuerpo se fue desprendiendo mientras la besaba y acariciaba.

Hiyori por su parte está más que nerviosa, nunca antes alguien la había besado y tocado, ni mucho menos visto desnuda, pudiera ser por culpa de alcohol, qué ella estuviera demasiado ruborizada o tal vez era porque le apenada pensar en que iba a tener sexo, ella empezó a duda, debería para ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, entonces miro a Shinji, su ojos tenía un brillo inusual, dé pronto algo dentro de ella se rompió, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que solo… quería ser de él.

Shinji por otro lado no dejaba de besarla y acariciarla con suavidad, él quería que la primera vez de Hiyori fuera mágica y que ella disfrutara al máximo aquella primera vez, en todo momento él fue demasiado delicado, no quería que Hiyori sintiera dolor en su primera vez.

El la miro nuevamente, y con una suave delicadeza entro en ella, un pequeño dolor invadió a Hiyori que rápidamente fue pasado dejando a su paso una ola de placer, al fin era uno solo, por fin era de él, cada movimiento y caricias se volvieron uno solo, Hiyori sonrió

—Shinji te am..—pero Shinji no dejo terminar lo que decía y la beso, ahora con más pasión y dulzura posible.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Hiyori se fue sin decir nada a Hirako, está demasiado nerviosa y feliz por lo que había pasado, no sabía cómo podría volver a verlo de frente.

Y así fue toda la semana, ella actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, y cada vez que Hirako quería hablar de esa noche, Hiyori cambiaba el tema o fingía estar demasiado ocupada para atenderlo, lo extraño era que ella era su teniente, pero en ningún momento Shinji le mando hacer, ¿cómo era que estuviera tan ocupada? (**cheque el sarcasmo**), fue entonces que Shinji se dio por vencido y decidió olvidar el asunto.

**Todo iba bien hasta hace 3 días**

—Eh Hiyori, ¿no crees que está comiendo mucho?—pregunto Lisa

—No, tengo hambre Lisa, déjame en paz—dijo molesta

—Pero si ya lleva el decimoquinto plato que comes—persuadió

— no es cierto, es apenas el cuarto

—no Hiyori es el decimoquinto

—no es verdad

—si lo es Hiyorita, no olvides que si comes demasiado, volverás a vomitar como en la mañana

— ¿Cómo que vomitaste?—dijo Lisa

—no se… de que habla—dijo Hiyori intentando escapar del tema

—Mashiro—dijo Lisa

—si Lisa, Hiyorita no quiso que les digiera nada, pero ella no se ha sentido muy bien, está enferma—dijo con ojos lloroso—siempre se anda mareando y tiene vomito a cada rato, creó que tiene una enfermedad rara, además de que está muy pero muy pálida ,le he dicho que vayamos con unohana pero no quiso ir.

— ¿eso es verdad Hiyori?

—Mashiro recuérdame costura tu enorme boca

—lo siento Hiyorita, pero no puedo callarme, estas enferma y tenemos que curarte lo antes posible

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste Hiyori?—regaño Lisa—puede ser algo grave

—no te moleste Lisa, pero no creo que sea algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos

—pero

—además ya me siento mejor, no te preocupes Lisa, no es nada

—Ella tiene razón—dijo Matsumoto tomando un vaso de sake—no es nada de qué preocuparnos, normalmente esto siempre dura 9 meses

— ¿Qué quieres decir Rangiku?

Matsumoto miro a Hiyori y le sonrió

—no es obvio, nuestra pequeña Hiyori esta…. "EMBARAZADA"—grito

— ¿Qué?—gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo

—está loca Matsumoto, eso no es verdad—grito enojada Hiyori, mientras alzaba una silla—no vuelva a decir esa tontería o te golpeare con esto—grito enojada.

—pero.. Porque si he dicho la verdad –sonrió maliciosamente- dime algo Hiyori, haz tenido mareos y vómitos por las mañana, tienes antojo que antes no tenías, a cada rato te da sueño y por más que comas no se te quita con nada, el hambre.

Hiyori bajo la silla –estén si.. Pero eso no puede ser..

—Hiyori tiene razón, eso no puedo ser posible Rangiku, ella nunca ha tenido sexo en su vida, verdad Hiyori

—…

—Hiyori, eh Hiyori!

—no me diga que es si es cierto Hiyori—grito Mashiro

—Hiyoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—grito Lisa

Después de una larga explicación por parte de Hiyori y de acusar que la única culpable era Matsumoto, las 4 chicas decidieron salir de duda y pensaron en lo más sensato posible….compra una prueba de embarazo XD en vez de ir con unohana.

"**Fin de flashback"**

—ahhh hiyo muchas felicidades—grito Matsumoto

—No puede ser posible, esto debe ser mentira, debe estar equivocado esta cosa—refiriéndose a la prueba de embarazo que tenía en la mano

—No hay error—dijo Lisa— ya hicimos 15 pruebas y todas dieron positivo

—Eso quiere decir que….—Mashiro se empezó a rascar la cabeza—vas a ser mamaaaaaaa ,felicidades Hiyori—grito Mashiro mientras la abrazaba

— jojo,vamos hacer tias,wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii— siguió Rangiku, haciendo que una venita sobresaltara del rostro de Hiyori

—suel…tame Mashiro y tu mastumoto será mejor que te calle…

—sabes..—dijo Lisa pensativa— siempre pensé que la primera en salir con su domingo 7 iba ser Mashiro y Kensei, no tú y Shinji…..me pregunto… ¿qué cara podrá cuando se entere?

—Shinji—susurro Hiyori mientras se sentaba en el piso—¿Cómo rayos le diré que va a ser papa?

* * *

hola espero que le haya gustado

y bueno que tal la historia! se ve ¿que fue reescrita? o ¿no?

woow me pregunto que cara pondra shinji XD,la verdad que creo que...

jaja mejor lo dejo en suspenso XD,bueno antes que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar antes pero fanfiction anda fallando TT_TT,de hecho este capitulo tiene casi 1 semana y media que habia intentado subir pero siempre me marcaba error _ odio que pase esto pero bueno,espero que pronto se arregle todo estos lios con la pagina mientras tanto sea pacientes,pasando a otro punto tengo otra historia que por ¬¬ falla de fanfiction no he podido subirla, es de shinji y hirako y es de rainting m,la verdad nunca habia escrito nada asi XD pero surgio de pronto,espero que cuando lo suba ojala que le vaya a gustar

n.n antes de retirarme quiero agradecer a estas lindas personas TT^TT que tuvieron la gentilesa de **dejarme review, por su ser tan gentiles,cuando tenga el proximo capitulo, les mandare un adelanto**

**GriisleChan:** espero que esto haya aclarado tus dudas amiga XD

**Any-chan15:**gracias amiga port u apoyo en esta historia, jeje si pobre hiyo y todavia se pone mejor XD ya versa lo que matsumoto le hara pasar,por cierto ojala que pronto actualicez amiga me muero por saber que pasa con hinashinoi,shiyori y ichirukia.

**LORENIS-CHAN**: gracias amiga, estos días andaba ocupada pero ahora mismo me pongo a leer tu historia,sabes ichirukia también me gusta la pareja que hace y pues si tiene shiyori no dudes que lo leere asi que de hoy o mañana no pasa y te dejo mi review XD

**key-18** :sabes,cuando lei tu review me quede asi de o.o noooooooooo, y luego de que fanfiction anda fallando pensé que, ya era tarde para salvarla,por eso en donde te encuentre(¬¬ cuidadito que este con ichi,sino o hiralo grr ) espero que te guste el capitulo y espero saber de ti pronto n.n

**Cerezza-chan:** amiga gracias x tu review,me alegro que te haya gustado jeje como te dije la vez pasada me anime por fin y espero que al igual que yo actualicez pronto,por cierto tengo mas ideas para fic de esta parejita jaja pero primero quiero terminar con esta historia,espero que te haya gustado. ^-^

**Canni**: gracias linda por tus lindas palabras, esperó que te guste este capítulo y que te vuelvas a reír con la pobre hiyori XD(por cierto no se si tienes cuenta para mandarte el review con el adelanto,asi que me avisa si quieres que te lo mande a tu correo)

**-moon** : bueno amiga lo siento u.u pero asta el próximo capitulo se enterara shinji jejeje ya te imaginara la cara que pondrá,de verdad gracias por tu review ,espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado

**con cariño a todas que lee esta historia y recuerde que:**

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino tambien una adiccion"**

**dale click a voto verde y dime que opinas de esta historia**

**XD**


	3. Sabes una cosa ¿vas a ser papá?

Hola a todas las que leen el fic, antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza de este capítulo, se preguntara porque tanto tiempo en actualizar, bueno la primera razón es la escuela(si buena excusa) me absorbió por completo ya que en un mes tenía que presentar mis exámenes de 2 y 3 parcial, no realmente que le pasa a esa escuela, lo más segura es porque salíamos a principio de junio, además de la escuela también está ocupada con mi examen de la universidad.

Pero lo que realmente me afecto fue que recibí un review de los malos fic,donde me decía todo los horribles horrores que tenia mi fic,además de que no tenía como decir concordancia TT_TT eso sí que me dejo sin inspiración, ya que tenía era verdad, algunas cosas que había pasado por alto, además de que no he hablado con mi beta y no había podido betearme los capítulos.

Dejemos un lado todo eso, tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala.

**La buena:**ya Salí de vacaciones y me concentraré en mi fic.

**La mala**:mi lap no sirve o más bien no del todo, una pieza hace que la pantalla no encienda,ya la mande para que me la arreglara pero no tiene compostura, la pieza no se vende y por eso mi lap entra en un profundo coma y despierta cada vez que quiere TT_TT por ese motivo no he actualizado.

Solo quiero pedirle paciencia, el próximo mes comprare una nueva lap y poder escribir los capítulos que falta, además que tengo pensado otros fic.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo.

**Nota: él capítulo 1 y 2 fuero reescritos, les recomiendo que los lean porque cambiaron varias cosas.**

**Nota 2 como se dara cuenta en el capítulo 1 han pasado 10 años y no 1 mes como había dicho anteriormente.**

* * *

**3. sabes una cosa ¿vas a ser papa?**

Absorto en su pensamiento, el capitán del quinto escuadro se dirigía como de costumbre a su oficina.

—buenos días capitán Hirako-saludo uno de subordinado

—Hola- dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Hirako shinji estaba tan perdido en su pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una joven rubia en su oficina.

— Hasta que apareces maldito pelado, ¿Dónde rayos estabas inútil?-dijo una nerviosa hiyori.

— así recibes a tu capitán tonta-el reprocho— debería recibirme como todos los tenientes hace, algo así como "buenos días capitán Hirako"

—pues, si fuera como los otros capitanes, tal vez, pero tal vez..-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el asiento de Hirako.

—si aja, y bueno hiyori ¿que deseas? No es normal que este aquí-intento decirlo despreocupadamente como de costumbre, aunque en realidad no lo estaba.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa idiota?, no es obvio o acaso eres retrasado mental y no te has dado cuenta que soy tu teniente.

—a decir verdad no, estás dos últimas semanas no has actuado como tal, es mas esta algo diferente-intento llegar al punto en que lo tenía algo preocupado.

_En estas dos últimas hiyori había actuado raro con él, desde aquella noche que sucedió aquello, ella actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, Shinji pensó que tal vez, ella se había arrepentido de lo sucedió aquel día, eso debía ser._

_Se repetía así mismo, que no debía hablar de ello, pero shinji ya no aguantaba la angustia, quería saber si hiyori se había arrepentido por lo que había sucedido y si ese era el caso, entonces el haría como si nada hubiera pasado,por el bien de ella._

— Vaya me sorprende a que grado de estupidez tiene-dijo sacándolo de su pensamiento- yo soy como siempre, no estoy cambiada si-dijo aún más nerviosa.

_Mentalmente hiyori no lo estaba, a cada rato se repetía: " shinji ya lo sabe" estaba aún o más nerviosa de cuando se enteró que iba a ser mama. Woow aquella palabra sonaba como mil cuchillo en su garganta._

—eh mono, mono está ahí-le decía a hiyori que parecía ida o más bien, está peleado consigo misma.

—mono, mono, mono.

_Hiyori volteo a verlo y suspiro, ¿qué raro? Pensó Shinji, usualmente ella siempre lo golpea cuando le dice mono, ¿qué le estará pasando?_

_Hiyori por otra parte había llegado a la conclusión, de decirle de una vez por todas a shinji, lo que había pasado._

— Shinji necesito hablar contigo— susurro por fin.

— ¿no estamos hablado ya? Tonta-suspiro—sí que esta rara

— Shinji…

_Por la forma que lo dijo, sabía que nada bueno resultaría de esto, shinji se puso nervioso, pensó en lo pero "shinji esa noche no debió pasar", "eres un imbécil por no haberme detenido", "te odio pelado", si de seguro quería decirle eso y el ya no está de humor para escucharlo._

— lo siento Hiyori, pero ando demasiad ocupado-intento persuadir— ¿por qué no vuelves otro día?, ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar con un mono dientudo— Shinji espero a que Hiyori lo golpeara o le digiera algo pero eso nunca paso.

— es…impor- tante –tartamudeo Hiyori

_¿Qué rayos había pasado?, esta no era la hiyori que había llegado hace unos momentos y le había dicho: "Hasta que apareces maldito pelado, ¿Dónde rayos estabas inútil?"._

_¿Quién rayos era ella? Se preguntó Shinji, esta mujer que tenía enfrente no era Hiyori, claro que no, ya que ella nunca en su vida había tartamudeando de esa manera, la gran Hiyori no era así, ni mucho menos después de que la llamara mono por segunda vez, ella no permitiría que siguiera con vida, ¿qué rayos estaba pasado?,¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa?, será que ha ocurrido algo malo, tal vez el puto de aizen escapo o peor aún…_

— ¿Qué pasa Hiyori?- pregunto alarmado Hirako

— bueno… estén…yo.. no ..no quería hablar de esto, pero viendo la circunstancias lo debo hacer-suspiro— hace 2 semana ocurrió algo que estaba evitando hablar y…

— Olvídalo-dijo Shinji- olvida lo que paso aquel día

_Fue como si de repente todo se desboronara a su alrededor, como pudo ser capaz de decir eso, ese maldito pelado que se creía, qué acostarse con alguien no era nada, pero qué diablos, una venita en su frente sobresalió, tal vez a él no le importa y tomo esto, como cualquier aventurilla que tenía._

El rostro de Hiyori cambio de repente.

— Shinji maldito pelado imbécil -dijo muy enojada y rompiéndole la nariz.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa hiyori?

Tomo por el cuello de su haori y le dijo— sé que tú quieres olvida lo que paso aquel día idiota, he estado nerviosa todo este maldito tiempo para decirte algo importante y tu sales con tu estupideces imbécil hijo de p..,-hiyori intento calmarse— bueno eso ya no importa, total idiota tienes que saberlo…

"_¿porque estaba tan enojada? Y ¿nerviosa?, ¿pero porque dijo que yo quería olvidarlo?, si eso no eras cierto, además era ella la que quería olvidar todo o ¿no? ,se dijo así mismo ,mienta para la hemorragia de su nariz."_

— ¿a qué te refiere con decírmelo?

— Shinji yo…estoy…em…em…em- era como si las palabra no quisiera salir, rayos ¿Por qué se había puesto nerviosa nuevamente?

— ¿em?, Que quieres decir Hiyori

— Shinji aquella noche que estuvimos junto….tuvo consecuencias imbéciles.

— ¿consecuencias? Que quieres decir-dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja y paraba de sangra su nariz.

— Yo…estén…yo— maldijo

— tu que…

— yo…estoy…

— ¡esta que Hiyori!, habla de una maldita vez

— yo…yo…estoy..¡EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA! Imbécil,

— ¿estas embarazada? ¿De quién?-decía mientras balbuceaba

Una venita volvió a sobresalir el rostro de la rubia

— ¿de quién más? imbécil, de ti o ¿acaso usaste protección?

Cricri cri cri

—shinji,eh shinji-dijo hiyori moviendo las manos

— …

Shinji se quedó helado con la boca abierta, intento procesas lo qué acaba de decirle Hiyori, ella estaba em…em..em…embarazada, ¿dé el?….Shinji no sabía que hacer o decir, está nervioso, nervioso ¿Por qué?, el debería estar feliz o ¿no?.

No supo ni cuantos segundos, minutos o horas estuvo parado ahí, solo sabía una cosa…

Que el seria a ser padre….

Mientras tanto hiyori se fue de ahí.

…

_En las afueras de Rukongai_

— _Maldito pelado-decía hiyori mientras golpeaba a un pobre árbol, que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el momento menos indicado_.

— "_olvidalo", si como no imbécil, te odio shinji-decía mientras una lagrimas caía por su rostro,_

_Después de algunos minutos, hiyori suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo aun llorando, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, miro al cielo _

-¿realmente son tan poquita cosa para ti shinji?-le pregunto a la nada.

…

— ¿Aún no sabes nada de ella?— pregunto Kensei

— No, y ya la busque por toda partes pero aun no la encuentro, es como su hubiera desaparecido, rayos porque tuvo que correr esa bakka

— Será porque el idiota con la que estaba no le dijo nada— ataco Rose

— Oye esta en shock— intento defenderse

— Buena excusa, ella estaba nerviosa, no oíste lo que dijo Lisa— hablo Love

Shinji suspiro— lo se

— Shinji, hay que encontrarla, en su estado no es conveniente que ande corriendo así por toda s.s*

— lo se Hachi

— No lo sabes imbécil- grito furiosa Lisa— ella está demasiado alterada con que va ser mama y luego vas tú y le dice que lo olvide todo, luego tiene la osadía de pregunta de ¿quién es?

— pero es que yo no sabía nada de su embarazo y luego mi cerebro proceso lentamente la información y no supe que decía.

— Shinji eres un malvado-chillo Mashiro— pobre hiyo

— así es Shinji, nunca pensé que eras de eso hombre que deja a la suerte a sus hijos

— oye Rangiku, yo nunca he dicho eso

— entonces ¿porque salió corriendo Hiyori? –dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina

— Ya te dije que no me esperaba esa noticia— se defendió

— si como no hump— dijo molesta

Ya había pasado más de 4 horas desde que Hiyori había desaparecido, Shinji había ido hablar con sus amigo, primero para decirle que iba ser papa, y luego para que lo ayudara a encontrar a Hiyori que había salido corriendo, todo se preguntaba dónde estaría, ya era tarde y no debía anda corriendo como si nada, ya que después de todo ella estaba embarazada

…..

Ya había anochecido, Hiyori suspiro, dudaba en regresar a la 5 división, no estaba de humor de ver al imbécil de su capitán, pero al final cedió, sabía que por el bien del bebe, ella debía cuidarse y descansar por dos.

Por suerte no se lo encontró en ningún momento mientras se dirigía a su habitación, _a lo mejor el maldito pelado le dio un infarto cuando se quedó ahí parado, sería la mejor manera para no verlo más. _Pero al momento de abrir la puerta, tuvo la mala suerte de que él estuviera ahí.

— ¿Dónde rayos andaba bokke?-dijo furioso shinji

Hiyori se quedó helada, _¿qué rayos hacia ahí? y más hablándole de ese tono._

—para empezar bajale a tu tonito pelado y en segunda, ¿qué haces tú en mi cuarto?

—para tu información yo puedo estar donde yo quiera, total yo soy el capitán de aquí

—sí, pero este es mi cuarto idiota.

—y ¿Qué? Además llevo horas esperándote aquí, ¿qué rayos pensaba tonta?, no deberías correr por ahí como si nada en tu estado

—que te crees idiota, qué valor tiene para hablarme así, después de lo que me dijiste hace rato

— ¿Qué dije?

—que lo olvidara que estuviera embarazada

—yo no sabía que me ibas a decir eso

—si aja, y lo primero que me dijiste fue "¿de quién es?"

—ok,tiene razón lo siento

—lo sientes-hiyori le dio un puñetazo en la cara a shinji, mientras la lagrimas caía de su rostro.

Hiyori no quería llorar pero se sentía de lo peor.

— crees que una disculpa arregla todo esto

—yo, hiyori,no sabía…

—tu no sabía ¿qué shinji?, no sabes cómo me sentí al oírte decir "olvidalo", sabés como me sentí, tiene idea acaso, me sentí como toda esa mujerzuelas con la que te acostaste

— ¿yo que?, yo no me he acostado con nadie

—no soy idiota shinji, sabía que te iba a revolcar con esa zorra, creías que no me daba cuenta cuando salías con los demás en el mundo humano, siempre me di cuenta, pero nunca te dije nada

—no lo sabia

—largate de aquí-grito enojada hiyori

—hiyori

—Largate shinji-le dijo la espalda—haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, tú seguirás con tu vida y yo con la mía, olvidaremos todo esto y no te preocupes no te molestare con mi bebe.

— ¿qué rayos dices?, no hiyori, no haremos nada de eso, yo no quiero olvidar nada de esto y sobretodo que voy a ser papa.

—shinji ya bas…-pero antes de decir algo, shinji abrazo a hiyori

—no te quiero dejar ir hiyori, no sabes lo feliz que fui cuando me entere que iba a ser padre, yo no sabía que mis palabras te había herido, ni mucho menos mis actos cometidos anteriormente, yo te amo,todo este tiempo te he amado.

Shinji la miro y con delicadeza el beso, después de algunos minutos hiyori y shinji se separara por falta de aire.

Hiyori no sabía que hacer o decir, shinji la había sorprendido con esa confesión.

—no creas que con un simple beso lo arreglara

—lo sé, tendré 9 meses para arreglarlo, ¿no?-sonrió shinji con su típica sonrisa.

Para shinji aquella repuesta de hiyori, quería decir que todo estaría bien ahora o eso pensó.

—eso ya lo veremos, ahora largo de aquí-con un movimiento rápido lo golpeo

—Hiyori-se quejó mientras paraba la hemorragia de su nariz nuevamente.

—largo

—pero, pero hiyori

—largate shinji, tengo cosa que hacer.

—pensé que íbamos a, ya sabes…amm dormir junto

—maldito pelado que andas pensado, vaya que osadía la tuya maldito estúpido.

Sin decir nada más lo saco de su habitación.

* * *

**Hola a todas**

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, esperó pronto subir el nuevo capitulo, ya lo tengo escrito pero creo que lo voy a reescribir, como hice con este, les pido paciencia no sé hasta cuando lo subiré ya que mi lap anda en coma y despierta cuando quiere t.t aparte tengo dificulta con la ortografía, espero que me comprenda ,ya que no tengo beta de bleach,es dificil para mi, esto de la ortografia,sencillamente porque la odio u.u pero bueno si alguien está interesada en ser mi beta por favor de mandarme un mp,les pido paciencia.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos que pasara con el embarazo de hiyori y de que cierta persona anda de boca floja,veremos a algunos capitanes y a una fresita después de 10 años.

Nos vemos y muchas gracias a:

**GriisleChan**:lo amiga,espero que este capítulo te haya sorprendido y si matsumoto hará algo que sacara de quicio a hiyori,ohh no debo decir nada mas o arruinare a sorpresa del próximo capitulo XD.

**LORENIS-CHAN:n**o te preocupes amiga y también espero que pronto actualicez,realmente no se si te esperaba esta reacción por parte de shinji,jeje n.n.

**pame18**:gracias por tu review,espero que también te guste este capitulo,pff ya que me dio algo de trabajo reescribirlo n.n.

**shyta:**gracias por tu opinión en el capítulo anterior amiga,jeje si no soy muy buena que digamos en ese sentido y realmente yo tampoco lo tome como lemmon(pero luego ya personas que se soprende de algo asi jajaja XD y tenía que aclara que iba más o menos hacer lemmon) jaja le leído otros mucho sorprendentes que el mio XD y ni siquiera le llego a los talones, gracias por tu linda opinión amiga y si, "bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción".

**metitus**:gracias amiga *u* si hiyo y shinji son adorables, ojalá que pronto actualices tu fic ¬¬ me dejaste en suspenso, pobre rukia e ichigo.

**gibybluu:**gracias por tu review amiga,jeje de hecho tengo preparado un fic de ichiruki muahahaha jajaja creo que te reiras cuando suba el fic,hasta entonces te pido paciencia n.n

**Any-chan15**:any-chan gracias por tus palabras,te lo agradesco amiga se que tu tambien pasaste con esto de reescribir al igual que yo,de verdad muchisisimas gracias por tus lindas palabras,jeje respecto a lemmon del capítulo anterior, no fue lemmon realmente, más bien algo light jeje,espero que la reacción de shinji te haya gustado, dé hecho no iba a ser asi,el anterior capitulo 3 ,presentaba a una hiyori algo más amable pero lo tuve que cambiar con eso que no se tenia ningún parecido a su carácter,pero al menos termino con un final feliz a medias,gracias amiga y espero tu actualización pronto n.n.

**Emina Hikary**:gracias por tus palabras, aunque hay personas que me digiero que tenía muchos errores en el tiempo t.t jajaja pero ya lo arregle, esperó que te guste este capítulo y gracias por todo.;P

con cariño fran n_n(ojala pase a leer el fic"odio amarte asi" es de hiyo y shinji contiene algo de lemmon y drama)

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino tambien una adiccion"**

**dale click a voto verde y dime que opinas de esta historia**

**XD**


	4. Rumores,rumores y mas rumores

Shinji,ichigo y toshiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITO KUBO**,quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos drama es mia.

Lo prometido es deuda,gracias a todas las personas que dejaro review,como pudiero darse cuenta les mande un adelanto como parte de su agradecimiento.

A finales de este mes ya tengo lap wiiiiii,asi que pienso actualizar mas seguido.

**aclaraciones:**

**cursiva y comillas:pensamiento**

**flashblack:recuerdos anteriores**

**—:dialogos**

**blablablabla...**

* * *

**4.-Rumores,rumores y mas rumores…..**

**Días después…**

Desde que Hirako se enteró que iba a ser padre, él y Hiyori había quedado en no decirle a nadie más del embarazo, a excepción de lo vizard que ya sabía enterado gracias a Shinji, nadie más lo debía saber, si no Hiyori los golpearía por andar de boca floja, aun estando embarazada no sería un impedimento, claro que todos entendieron eso, pero lo que no esperaba era lo que ocurrió ese día.

—eh mono, apúrate o llegaremos tarde—grito Shinji desde la esquina

—déjame en paz pelado, si tanto quiere irte, lárgate de una vez—grito molesta

— Olvidas que eres mi teniente y que debemos ir juntos a todos lados—dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

—hum, pues a mí que me importa bakka— Hiyori siguió caminando

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que los demás shinigami los estaba mirando

—Hey imbécil-le susurro— ¿Por qué todos nos miran?

Hirako alzo la vista y noto a al igual que Hiyori, que todos los shinigami los estaba mirado.

—no se—dijo— a lo mejor está viendo cómo eres desconsiderada conmigo

— si como no

De repente se encontraron con Rukia y Renji

—buenos días capitán Hirako, teniente Saguraki—digiero al mismo tiempo

—buenas días teniente Abarai, teniente Kuchiki

Después de la batalla de invierno, Rukia había asumido el puesto de teniente de su escuadro.

—hola cabeza de piña, hola niña emo que ama a los conejos

—No tengo cabeza de piña-grito enojada Renji

—No soy emo-se defendió Rukia- ese es Kira

—si aja

—sabes Hiyori-Rukia se le quedo viendo un momento, como si de pronto intentara encontrar algo

— ¿qué quieres pelada?

Rukia se acercó a Hiyori— felicidades—y la abrazo

— ¿De qué?-dijo confundida

—¡Rukia!—grito Renji—no le haga caso a Rukia jejeje-se empezó a reír nerviosamente—es que ella…anda alterada, así, eso es, comió muchos dulce y no sabe ni que dice y nada por el estilo

—Perdóname Hiyori—se sonrojo Rukia— el cabeza de piña tiene razón

— no tengo cabeza de piña—dijo Renji con una venita sobresaliendo

Rukia y Hiyori ignoraron al cabeza de piña.

—perdóname, ando algo alterada, que ni me doy cuenta de lo que dijo ,jijii—dijo Rukia mientras miraba a Hiyori de una manera tan dulce y con un extraño brillo en los ojos—cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en decirme si

— ¿Cómo?-dijo aún más confundida Hiyori

—promételo, que si necesita algo no dudaras en pedírmelo—dijo Rukia, con una extraña voz que hizo parecerse a la mismísima Unohana.

—es..estén si-Hiyori pensó que Rukia estaba loca

—muy bien Rukia, tenemos que irnos, con permiso—y si decir nada más Renji y Rukia desaparecieron de ahí.

— ¿Qué raro?—dijo Shinji

—Demasiado raro, aunque ello siempre lo son-concordó Hiyori

—será mejor que nos apuremos ¿no?, Y no prestemos atención a ellos dos

—supongo que tienes razón

Después de ese extraño momento Hiyori y Shinji siguieron caminado, entonces Hirako le volvió a preguntar a Hiyori

—oye Hiyori, ¿porque no vamos a ver a Unohana?, para que te cheque

— Ya te dije que no-dijo molesta— no quiero que nadie más se entere

—deberías ser más considerada, es por el bien del..

Hiyori le dio una patada en el pie

—Hiyori, está loca—grito—crees ¿que no duele tus golpeas?

—no y será mejor que te calles, si no quieres otra patada imbécil.

—debería comportarte más como una….

Otro golpe

—Hiyori—grito nuevamente mientras empezaba a saltar en un pie

—ya te dije calvo, calladito te vez menos pervertido

—grrr—Hirako suspiro, era mejor no decirle nada más, considerando su estado, él bebe podría salir igual o más agresivo que ella.

—Hola capital Hirako, teniente Sarugaki—saludo Ukitake y Shunsui quienes llegaba en ese momento.

—Hola –digiero los dos vizard

—oh mire ¿Quién está aquí Ukitake?, nuestra preciosa Hiyori, veo que te has puesto más hermosa desde la última vez que te vi. —sonrió de forma coqueta Shunsui

Hiyori se ruborizo _"¡¿qué le pasa a ese imbécil?" se pregunto_, mientras Hirako le lanzaba una mirada asesina Shunsui, se hizo un silencio incomodo, entonces Ukitake fue el primero en romper aquel silencio

—Hiyori-san acabo de ver como golpeaba a Hirako, yo creo que no es conveniente que te esfuerce mucho por el bien de…—Shunsui le da un pequeño golpe a Ukitake.

—¿por el bien de..?— dijo Hiyori alzando una ceja, _"¿que mierda le pasa a todos estos imbéciles?"_

—De nada—se apresuró a decir Shunsui—estén…discúlpenos pero Ukitake no se siente bien, creo que mejor lo llevare con Unohana, verdad Ukitake

—pero si yo estoy bi..—otro golpe le dio Shunsui.

—jejeje –empezó a reír nerviosamente—estén…nos vemos—Shunsui salió corriendo llevado arrastra a Ukitake

—Shinji, es mi imaginación o ¿esta pasado algo raro aquí?-

— no es tu imaginación, algo esta pasado aquí

—hey chicos

Hiyori y Shinji voltearon a ver a shinigami de cabello anaranjado que le había hablado. Ahí enfrente a ellos se encontraba Ichigo Kurosaki de 25 años, era un poco más alto y su rostro era un poco más maduro que antes,.

—cuanto tiempo sin verte fresita

— no me llame así-dijo Ichigo

— ¿porque fresita?-siguió diciendo Hirako con su habitual sonrisa

—No soy fresita-reprocho

—ok,ok ¿qué tal zanahoria?

—maldito no me digas así, pedófilo pervertido

— ¿cómo me dijiste imbécil?

Ichigo y Shinji se empezaron a ver feo, como si fuera perros y gatos, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a ladra y a rasguñarse. En ese instante Hiyori intercedió.

— Ya callase de una maldita vez estúpidos hijo de su …—y dicho esto los golpeo a los dos—no estoy de humor para escuchar su estúpidas declaraciones de amor.

— ¿Quien está haciendo es maldita tonta?-dijo Ichigo.

Tal vez era la felicidad de ver a Ichigo o tal solo era la necesidad de golpear, que Hiyori golpeo nuevamente a Ichigo y Shinji.

—Hiyori yo no dije nada, ¿porque me golpeas?-grito Hirako molesto

—zorr…-Ichigo se mordió la lengua, sabía más que nadie lo que Hiyori le haría si la llamaba zorra—están bien Hiyori, no te moleste si, nadie quiere salir lastimado

—Más les vale-amenazo

— y dime Kurosaki ¿Qué hace por aquí?, no que habías perdido tus poderes de shinigami hace 10 años—pregunto Hirako intrigado.

—sí, pero ya lo recupere, gracias a Urahara

—hasta que ese pelado hace algo bueno y no anda de vago como siempre.

—aunque se tardó mucho tiempo en hacer que recuperaras tus poderes—dijo Hirako.

—así es, aunque valió la pena-Ichigo suspiro —ahh por cierto Hirako y Hiyori, felicidades

— ¿de qué? –dijo Hiyori confundida

—pues ya sabes, por el mini vizard

— ¿Cómo?-dijo un sorprendido Hirako

—lo siento Hiyori, por comportarme así la otra vez en el baño, yo no sabía de tu estado

— ¿estado? , ¿Qué rayos dice imbécil?, ¡No te entiendo!—grito molesta Hiyori

—sí, tu estado

— ¿?-Hirako y Hiyori se quedaron ahí parado sin comprender nada de lo que les decía Ichigo.

—¡Hiyori-san!—grito una pequeña pelirosa quien corrió asía ella— ¿es cierto?—dijo la pequeña Yachiru

Hirako, Hiyori e Ichigo voltearon a ver a Yachiru

—sueltamente maldita pelada-grito enojada Hiyori

—Anda dime si es cierto-decía la pequeña Yachiru ignorado las palabras de Hiyori

— ¿Qué es cierto?—pregunto Hiyori

—¿qué vas a tener un bebe? y que voy a poder jugar con el.

—….(Hiyori)

—….(Shinji)

— ¿QUE?—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

— ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO?—grito furiosa Hiyori con una venita sobresaliendo de su rostro—fue Lisa o Mashiro, ya se, fue Kensei, no, fue Love verdad o Rose o Hachi te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

—jejeje que graciosa eres—dijo Yachiru—ninguno de ellos fue

— ¿FUISTE TU MALDITO PELADO VERDAD?—grito Hiyori a Shinji mientras le tiraba su sandalia y amenazaba con su puño

—yo… yo no fui —dijo Shinji con miedo.

— ¿ENTONCES QUIEN?-grito molesta

—Rangiku—dijo Yachiru

Hiyori volteo a ver a Yachiru

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Rangiku me dijo, de hecho lo publicaron en la revista de la s.s, todo mundo lo sabe, mirá-Yachiru saco una revista que traía —aunque, aquí dice que el que lo escribió fue Kira el emo.

Hiyori tomo la revista que Yachiru y empezó a buscar en toda la revista, hasta que encontró la sección de chisme y el encabezado decía:

_**128 años esperando un milagro**_

_Después de más de 128 años, un milagro ha ocurrido, nuestra pareja favorita Hiyori y Hirako van hacer padres, muchos se pregunta ¿cómo fue posible que esto pasara? Y ¿Cuándo? Todo esto ocurrió hace 2 semanas, en la gran fiesta que dio la más bella y hermosa de toda s.s __**(**_**Soul Society**: sociedad del alma en japonés)_ Rangiku Matsumoto, cabe destacar que la pequeña Hiyori se encuentra feliz, después de que el capitán Hirako acepto su paternidad gustosamente. (DESPUÉS DE TANTO GOLPES, ¿QUIEN NO?)_

_Por favor les pido que no divulgue esta información, ya que es confidencia y los padres no quieren que nadie se entere por el momento. Si desea mostrar su apoyo a este nuevo bebe, por favor de mandar botella de sake a escuadro 10, a nombre de Rangiku._

_Sin más que decir, los espero en la siguiente edición de esta revista_

_Con cariño Kira el emo (por si Hiyori quiere arreglar algunos asuntos)_

_P.D: HAY QUE ACLARA QUE NO SOY RANGIKU, SINO KIRA EL EMO, RANGI NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO, SOLO YO, YA QUE SOY TAN EMO QUE NO TENGO VIDA SOCIAL, NO COMO RANGIKU QUIEN ES TAN BELLA Y HERMOSA DE TODA S.S., REPITO, ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, SOLO YO._

_¿A quién cree que está engañando?_, pensó Hiyori mientras una venita sobresaliendo en su rostro,

—"MATSUMOTO"—grito asiendo que en toda s.s se escuchara

_**En otro lugar lejos de ahí**_

—achuuuu—estornudo Rangiku—creo que alguien se acordó de mi—sonrió

_**En otro lugar**_

— ¿Qué rayos es esto?, yo no escribí esto, además no soy emo—grito enojado Kira

—Eso no es lo que dice aquí Kira—digo Hisagi mostrando la revista—no sabía que este era la gran sorpresa que quería dar; sabes fuiste muy valiente en publicarlo, además de admitir que eres emo

— No soy emo –dijo enojado-además mi sorpresa era un reporte sobre la vida en soledad y cuchillos…

A Hisagi le apareció una gotita en su frente.

—está bien como tú digas, aunque me pregunto qué dirá la teniente Saguraki cuando se entere, yo que tú me iría lo más lejos posible

—diablos, ahora ¿qué hare?, no puedo quedarme aquí, tendré que huir, si no esa loca me matara

—no creo, sólo te sacara los ojos

—gracias Hisagi por tu ayuda

—de nada emo

—no soy emo

—si como no

...….

—grrr, Matsumoto tiene que morir

—Ve el lado positivo—dijo Shinji—ahora podrá checarte Unohana y ya no tendrás miedo que nadie más se entere de tu embarazo, ya que todo el mundo lo sabe—sonrió

Fue lo único que pudo decir Shinji antes que Hiyori le rompiera la nariz y lo dejara inconsciente todo el día.

_**Nota de Shinji: creó que el embarazo la volvió más agresiva**_

_**Nota de Hiyori: Matsumoto morirá…**_

_**Nota de Kira (en las afueras de Rukongai) : será que no se dé cuenta ¿qué estoy escondido aquí?**_

_**Nota de Matsumoto: woow si que llego mucho sake,wiiiiiiiiiiiii….**_

_**Nota de Ichigo: será que a nadie le importa mi presencia aquí ¬¬ mejor iré a ver a Rukia.**_

* * *

Hola a todas las personas que lee esta loca historia,antes que nada disculpe la tardanza,he intentado actualizar lo antes posible pero como muchos sabe mi lap andaba fallando y de plano murió t.t pero gracias a las vacaciones mi hermana trajo la suya y pude subir este capitulo,además de que por fin me gradue ayer wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, por eso decidi actualizar n.n.

A finales de este mes tendre una nueva hija,osea una nueva lap jejeje y empezare a subir más locas historia.

Pasado a otro punto, ya tengo el próximo capitulo, es solo pasarlo a Word pero está pensado en escribir un capítulo especial, dónde se vea cómo fue que Rangiku se le ocurrió todo esto.

Por ejemplo:

¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Rangiku, hacerse pasar por Kira y pedir sake como apoyo al bebe?

¿Qué paso con la nota de Kira el emo?

¿Cómo se entero Ichigo?

¿Qué hará Hiyori cuando se entere?¿lograra encontrarla?

¿Matsumoto sabe usar una computadora?

Aparte de todo eso, aclararía ¿el porqué todos esta felices de que haya un embarazo después de tanto tiempo?

sí desea que haga este capítulo especial, sólo dígame por medio de un review,además de que les madare un adelanto y dire que dia lo subiré.

Antes de irme quiero agradecerles a:

_**Any-chan15**_:hola any gracias por tu review ,acabo de leerlo,aun estoy pensado el nombre de la lap,creo que le pondré mini lap,aunq no sea mini lap jeje,por cierto acabo de ver el capitulo 326 de bleach t.t y lastimaro a shino-chan,que cruel fue ese maldito grr de Kageroza hizo que que las copias de hina lastimara a toshiro t.t eso fue cruel,gracias adiós llego yoruichi y lo salvo,jeje sino yo ira,bueno amiga gracias por la aclaración en el review, por cierto que adivinaste más o menos el capitulo con la pista que te había dado antes, esperó pronto tu actualización, nos vemos any n.n.

_**LORENIS-CHAN**_:gracias por tu review lorenis y no te preocupes por dejar tarde tu review, al contrario siempre me hace feliz twt recibir review ,por cierto ¬¬ ya quiero saber que es Hiyori blood ties?actualiza pronto…n.n

_**ReikoUchiha**_ :gracias por tu lindo review,me hizo reir el como narraba el como te topaste con mi fic,creo que ya te lo había dicho antes pero te lo vuelvo a decir,muchisisimas gracias xD…

_**key-18**_ :definitivamente aléjate del pote de mata ratas, aún no es momento de que conozca a Ichigo ¬¬,eso es hacer tampa t.t yo también lo quiero conocerlo además de a shino-chan, jajaja xD aunque también quiero conocer a Shinji pero creo que será difícil encontrarlo aquí en la tierra,soy mala con el **reiatsu como Ichigo t. key-chan gracias por la contestación de review y la explicación de pote.**

_**ariimoon**_:gracias por tu review,mi pregunta es eres un pokemon o un digimon? Jaja no es cierto prima t.t era broma,espero pronto verte y gracias por el review.

_**gibybluu**_:gracias por tu paciencia, esperó que este capítulo compense todo lo que has tenido que espera.

Como lo prometi entre las **11:59 p.m de miércoles y las 12 :30 a.m del jueves, actualicez**

Gracias por todo

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino tambien una adiccion"**

**dale click a voto verde y dime que opinas de esta historia**

**XD**


	5. Y FUE ASÍ COMO SE CREÓ EL RUMOR

Shinji,ichigo y toushiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO**,quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos XD

LO ÙNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES EL DRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA

Lo prometido es deuda,gracias a todas las personas que dejaro review,como pudiero darse cuenta les mande un adelanto como parte de su agradecimiento.

En especial a : **Any-chan15(gracias nee-chan)Al Shinomori,Shiyori Urahara, MikoBicho-chan,LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET ,AkumuHoshi,are10,Suki herrera,keyka-chan,giby-chan,toaneo07 ,kusajishi-chiru,kumiko, ,Melanie2892,TheAnimegirl**

De verdad espero que les guste el capitulo,aun no se cuando publicare en próximo capitulo,aun esta en proceso,disculpe si hay falla ortograficas,ando checado algunos detalles que se me ha pasado por alto,ahora mismo ando reescribiendo algunos capitulos de mis diferentes fic,enserio que lamento si hay uno o que otro error,tratare de corregir lo antes posible

en fin,espero que disfrute el capitulo

**aclaraciones:**

**cursiva y comillas:pensamiento**

**flashblack:recuerdos anteriores**

—**:dialogos**

**blablablabla...**

* * *

**5.-Y FUE ASÍ COMO SE CREÓ EL RUMOR**

Alguna vez te ha pasado que te enteras de un chisme que te mueres por contarlo a todo el mundo, pues Rangiku era de aquella personas que no podía guardarse lo que sabía, sin embargo y bajo algunas circunstancias (mejor dicho amenazas) había mantenido aquel gran secreto que la carcomía ,y como no hacerlo si era una notician para morirse, pero sabía que si decía algo le iría mal, pero muy mal, por eso guardo silencio durante algunos días, claro que no se esperaba que aquel día todo acabaría para ella y para su futuro.

**3 días atrás (antes que se esparciera el rumor de Hiyori y Shinji o que se publicara en la revista)**

Era una hermosa mañana en S.S ,el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, los shinigamis venía de un lugar a otro, haciendo sus tareas y quehaceres; todos trabajaban , a excepción de una rubia con grande atributos.

—oooh— grito emocionada Rangiku —no sabía que por internet se podía comprar tantas cosas—dijo mientras sostenía una laptop con logotipo de chappy y que tenia escrito en el centro "Urahacoporacion"

—Matsumoto—grito un albino desde el pasillo quien se veía demasiado enojado— ¿donde rayos esta?

—Aquí estoy taicho —dijo la rubia desde el escritorio de capitán del decimo escuadro

Hitsugaya entro y solo pudo mirar con horror el cómo se encontraba su oficina, sudó frio al ver el cómo su holgazana teniente había dejado completamente sucia su oficina, había muchas hojas tiradas en el piso, los cojines en el suelo, varias bolsas de sabritas, refrescos y botellas de sake por los suelos.

—Matsumoto—dijo el capitán de la decima división con una venita que sobresaliendo de su cabeza— ¿qué rayos se supones que está haciendo aquí? y ¿Por qué mi oficina está sucia?

— No ve estoy trabajado taicho—dijo Matsumoto señalado su laptop

La venita del rostro de capitán de la decima división creció más y si decir más, el gruño de un modo molesto

— ¿qué rayos es eso? Y ¿por qué no está haciendo tu informe holgazana?

—Es usted muy malo conmigo capitán, no ve que ando haciendo los informes-reprocho la rubia

—si como no, yo no veo que estés haciendo nada

—claro que sí, no ve que estoy pasado los informes a laptop

— ¿qué es eso?

—ohhhh—una sonrisa se formo en su rostro—¿no me diga que no conoce las laptopo capitán? —sonrió de una manera burlona

—mmm… no —dijo sonrojado y apartado su mirada,

El capitán de la undécima división era del ese tipo de personas que se avergonzaba al no saber ciertas cosas, se sentía completamente humillado puesto que el, era el prodigio de toda Seireitei.

—jijii, mire taicho esto es una lap, aquí se puede hacer los escrito tecleando esto—dijo mostrándole las teclas

— ¿como una máquina de escribir?

—exacto pero más rápido y se puede corregir, fácil y sencillo, además de que esto no solo termina ahí, con esta lap puede buscar información, comprar cosas, chatear y tener citas con otras personas de diferentes lugares, además…—dijo alzado la cejas en señal de picardía—puedo encontrar consejo para hacer su relación más ardiente y hacer cosita pervertidas con momo-chan

Le rostro del capitán de decimo escuadro estaba más rojo que un tomate, sin embargo rápidamente fue sustituido por una venita en su rostro

"¿Qué era lo que esta insinuando aquella rubia?", se pregunto el capitán y peor aun "¿qué clase de relación creía que llevaba con momo?"

—YO NUNCA HARIA ESO Y MUCHO MENOS PARA HACER COSAS "PERVERTIDAS COMO TU LO HACES" —grito—deje eso y póngase a trabajar

—Pero ya le dije que estoy tecleando los informes—se quejo

—no es verdad, nada mas anda checado cosas indebidas

—claro que no taicho, me ofende

—si como no, él que esta ofendido soy yo, por cierto ¿por qué miras eso?

Hitsugaya señalo la pantalla de lap , donde se encontraba en palabras grandes "Maternidad Y Más"

— ¿Que significa esto Matsumoto?—dijo Toushiro alzado una ceja

—no ve capitán —sonrió— ropa de maternidad

—por eso mismo, ¿qué hace usted mirado eso?

—pues vera…..y eso paso — sonrio

— ¿qué rayos? No dijiste nada

—No es verdad—dijo Rangiku haciendo puchero

—sabes que, olvida todo y ponte a trabajar

—Está bien—dijo Rangiku mientras empezaba a chatear

—MATSUMOTO a mano

—no es justo

—es una orden

En ese momento apareció una mariposa inferna, Rangiku la tomo y empezó a escuchar lo que decir

— ¿qué pasa Matsumoto?

—necesita que alguien vaya al mundo humano a eliminar a un par de hollows

—muy bien, iras tu

—pero capitán

—es una orden

—está bien, pero regresare hasta mañana

— ¿qué?

Pero antes de que Rangiku lo escuchara, ella ya había desaparecido de la vista de su capitán.

—Esa tonta—dijo Toushiro con una venita en su rostro mirando toda su oficina hecha un asco—ya verás cuando regrese Matsumoto, limpiaras todo el escuadro y harás el informe de todo un año a mano

**En el mundo humano**

—Este fue el ultimo—dijo la rubia mientras guardaba su Zanpakuto—bueno como ya cumplí mi misión, ahora es tiempo de ir de compras jojojojo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Seireitei ….

—Kira aun no está tu informe

—no Hisagi ando dándole los últimos detalles

—espero que no sea nada emo y suicida tu reporte

—¿Qué quieres decir Hisagi?—dijo Kira mirado a Hisagi con un cara de pocos amigos—no soy emo, así es de por si mi cabello, entendido

— si aja, olvídalo

_Sé que esto les gustara a todos "la vida en soledad y los cuchillos" será lo mas impresiónate que haya leído._

_XXXXXXXx_

_Debajo de la tiende de Urahara, había un joven pelinaraja peleando con todas su fuerza contra un hombre de sobrero._

—vamos Kurosaki-kun ya mero lo logras—decía Urahara

Se podía escuchar el coque de dos espadas

—eso llevas diciendo hace 10 años

—sí, pero esta vez se que lo lograras

Ichigo reunió todos su Reaitsu y lo concentro en su espada

—bankai

En el momento de decir esas palabras, la espada fue liberada y adquiriendo la forma que siempre tenía su bankai, claro que con ciertos cambios por supuesto.

Ichigo por fin pudo liberar su bankai ,después de casi 10 largos años de haberlo intentado por fin esta logrado libera su espada, ya que desde la guerra de invierno Ichigo había perdido todo su Reaitsu, además de que casi no veía a la Kuchiki, después de todo la Kuchiki era la teniente de 13 escuadro , quien contantemente anda en misiones y cuando iba a ver a Ichigo usualmente siempre se quedaba dormida o está muy cansada para salir de paseo con el joven pelinaranja, por eso Ichigo quería recupera sus poderes lo antes posible para que él estuviera a lado de la Kuchiki menor.

—vamos Ichigo, se que el poder del amor lo puedo todo—dijo burlonamente Urahara

— Cállate, como si fuera tan fácil decirlo—decía un débil pelinaranja

—pero si eso es tu motivación, ya que todo esto lo haces por Rukia-chan, eeee ya dime ¿hasta dónde has llegado con la Kuchiki?

—Que te importa imbécil—dijo sonrojado Ichigo

—uhh que amargado eres—decía Urahara—bueno Ichigo, que tal si tomamos un descanso y subimos a comer algo, después de todo necesitas tener energías para derrotarme— sonrió burlonamente.

Ichigo solo suspiro mientras seguía al sombrerero. Mientras subía por la gran escalera pudo escuchar varias voces arriba, sin embargo no le tomo importancia, hasta que llego arriba.

—Hola—dijo una voz haciendo que Ichigo retorciera

— ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Rangiku-san?—decía el rubio quien estaba al frente de ichigo

—ola urahra,ichicho cianto tiento chin belte—decia la rubia quien se encontraba comiendo

—No se te entiende nada, cierra la boca cuando comas —dijo enojado Ichigo

—hay que amargado te has vuelto— dijo Matsumoto quien ya no tenía nada en la boca —aunque también te vez más sexy, jojojo ya entiendo porque Rukia-chan viene mucho a verte eee

Ichigo se sonrojo—cállate

—jojojo lo mismo le decía—dijo Urahara quien se abanicaba como siempre—¿por cierto Rangiku que haces aquí?

—Pues la rubia se quedo sin dinero—dijo Yoruichi trayendo un par de platos de comida

—Ya veo—dijo Ichigo

—ya puedes ver fantasma

—No me refería a eso— dijo el pelinaranja con una venita sobresaliendo su rostro — me refiero que ya sé porque está aquí, después de todo es obvio con todas esas bolsas que traes—dijo señalado las 30 bolsas que traía Rangiku— te quedaste sin dinero verdad

—Si—dijo Rangiku mientras rompía en llanto—no sé qué hare, ya no me queda nada para mi amado sake

—Creo que es mejor así—dijo Ichigo — no sé si ya te lo he dicho pero debería pedir ayuda, ya que tomas mucho — decía el joven shinigami mientras la rubia lo ignoraba completamente.

—ahora que lo recuerdo, Ichigo ¿tú eres doctor no?

—si ¿Por qué? — musito extrañado el joven.

—ya se, tú me prestar dinero verdad — los ojos de Matsumoto brillaron

—lo siento Matsumoto, apenas estos empezado a trabajar, además mi dinero no sirve en el mundo de los muertos, aunque viéndolo de otra forma aquí también vende sake.

—oh no y ¿ahora qué hare? — agarro sus manos y se las llevo hacia su cabello rubio largo.

—Puedes vender lo que compraste o puedes devolverlo—aconsejo Ichigo

—eso nunca—dijo Rangiku—antes muerta que vender mi preciosos tesoros

—entonces no tomaras sake durante 2 semanas

—No—dijo con llanto mientras suspiraba—aunque me duela tendré que vender mi ropa, Yoruichi no quieres alguna de mis blusa extremadamente sexy, eee Urahara

Urahara empezó a reír nerviosamente.

—suena interesante Rangiku a ver muéstrame un par de ropa

—pues esa bolsa de la derecha, hay ropa demasiado sexy

Yoruichi tomo la bolsa que le señalo Rangiku pero se había equivocado, ya que en la bolsa, en vez de contener ropas extremadamente sexy, había en su lugar varias ropas de bebe y demasiado lindas.

—sabes Rangiku no creo que me pueda entra esa ropa aunque me transformara en gato—dijo la morocha con una gota en su nuca

—jojo no sea tontita esa ropa no es para ti, si no para Hiy..—pero antes de terminar la frase cerro su boca, por poco y mete la pata y dice algo innecesario.

Por otra parte Yoruichi y Urahara intercambiaron miradas.

—dime Rangiku ¿porque tienes esa ropa?—hablo Urahara

—así es Rangiku, esa ropa parece más para un bebe—dijo yoruichi

—no me digas que…

—jojojo claro que no—se adelanto a decir Matsumoto quien ya sabía lo que el rubio trataba de decir—sabes que es difícil que yo lo este, después de todo….—el semblante de Rangiku cambio.

_Gin_

—entonces Rangiku –san ¿por qué motivo compraste ese tipo de ropa?—interrogo Kisuke sacándola de su pensamiento.

—estén yo…no les puedo decir

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero morí joven—admitió Rangiku

—¿cómo?

—este lalalala

—Ya veo—dijo el rubio con un brillo malicioso en los ojos—Yoruichi puedes traer la caja que está cerca de la puerta.

—Kisuke no creo que…—Yoruichi suspiro _"ojala que nada malo resulte de esto, no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento"_

Después de algunos minutos Yoruichi apareció con una caja que le entrego a Matsumoto y ella al igual que Ichigo estaba intrigada

— ¿Qué es?—pregunto la rubia

—Ve lo por ti misma—dijo el del sombrero

Rangiku rápidamente abrió la caja y no pudo dejar de mira con adoración aquello que se encontraba dentro de la caja, era un par de zapato rojos tan hermosos que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido rojo que había comprado.

—Son para mí—dijo ilusionada

—Si, después de que me diga de ¿quién es esa ropa?—dijo el rubio mientras sonreía

—yo...No creo que sea buena idea, además no, no puedo decírtelo, se lo prometí a…

El ex capitán del 12 escuadro estaba más intrigado que nunca.

—Rangiku—san no son hermoso—siguió persuadiendo el sombrerero

—hey Urahara, no creo que sea una buena idea—dijo un pelinaranja

—callate Ichigo, no ves que estoy ocupado—Urahara miro a Matsumoto—dime Rangiku, no son los zapatos más hermosos que has visto

—Si lo son—dijo con ojos—brillantes

—pues serán tuyos si me dices sin rodeo lo que esta pasado

—pues….—dijo Rangiku

—pues…—dijo Urahara esperado oír lo que decía

Matsumoto trato de buscar la forma de escapar de ahí, intento encontrar alguna ventana para salir corriendo, pero no lo encontró ninguna, sin embargo precisamente enfrente de ella había una ventana, claro que no la había visto ya que estaba tan fascinada con eso hermoso zapatos, la shinigami de grandes atributos suspiro resinada y volteo a ver al ex capitán del 12 escuadro

—Hiyori está embarazada—soltó de golpe

Kisuke, Yoruichi e Ichigo palidecieron

—¿Es una broma verdad?—dijo el pelinaranja

—No lo es—decía animadamente la rubia mientras se probaba los zapatos

—¿Desde cuándo?—pregunto Kisuke mejor dicho grito

— ¿De quién?—pregunto la morocha

—no puedo decir más o si no ella me golpeara—dijo Matsumoto mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

—dime Rangiku –san no quieres un poco de sake

—Urahara ¿me está sobornado? —pregunto la rubia mientras alzaba una ceja

—no, claro que no

—pues si es así, claro que quiero — sonrio feliz la rubia

**Después de 15 vasos de sake**

—Hiyori está embarazada hip,hip tiene 2 semanas y no solo eso, si no que el padre es Shinji jojojo, vieras el lio en que se metió cuando se entero, casi se queda sin conocer a su hijo

—eh Kisuke no creo que fuera buena idea que la emborracharas—dijo el shinigami sustituto

—zhhh, Ichigo te puedes callar, necesito saber más

—Está segura—le pregunto la morocha

—sí, yo vi la prueba que se hizo en la casa de Ichigo hace 2 semanas

—Yo no sabía eso—dijo apenado Ichigo

—jajaja no sabes nada que no tenga que ver con Rukia ¿o no Ichigo?

—cállate , por cierto Urahara no sabía que los shinigami podía tener hijos

—pues la verdad es algo difícil de explicar

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto nuestro shinigami favorito

—pues veras, cuando alguien se muere se va a la s.s ahí lleva un control de las personas que muere y reencarna, todo tiene que estar en un constante equilibrio y las almas en efecto puede embarazarse pero eso no quiere decir que cuando ella quiera, en cierto periodo, el rey de la s.s les permite a cierto shinigami el don de crear vida, la última vez que concedió eso fue hace 150 años, desde entonces nadie ha podido quedar embarazada.

—Supongo que el rey está preparado algo, al permitir que alguien se embarace en la situación actual en la que se encuentra s.s—dijo Yoruichi

— ¿De veras?—la teniente del decimo escuadro pregunto

—sí, sabes Matsumoto, yo fui una de las afortunada de nacer de una alma muerta, al igual que Byakuya, ahora que lo recuerdo, muchas personas les da ilusión que haya un bebé en la sociedad del almas, de hecho, cuando mi madre me tuvo, muchas personas, tanto shinigamis , como tenientes y capitanes le regalaron cosas para mí.

—sí, nosotros los shinigamis somos más apegado y tierno con un bebe

—eso hip, quiere decir que básicamente te regalaron cosas—dijo completamente ebria Matsumoto

—sí, ¿porqué?

—por nada, por cierto hip, prométame ustedes 4 que no le dirá a nadie lo que les dije

— ¿quiénes cuatro? —pregunto la morocha

—solo estamos yo, Ichigo y Yoruichi—dijo Urahara

—no, también lo sabe el hermano de Ichigo

— ¿qué chingado? , yo no tengo ningún hermano, de seguro estas demasiado ebria y ahora vez por dos

—nzh no hables tan fuerte, hermano de Ichigo

—bravo Urahara, ahora está demasiado borracha y no sabe lo que dice

—Pero no es ni culpa—se defendió Urahara

—de todos modos, ¿qué vas hacer ahora con ella?—pregunto Yoruichi viendo a Matsumoto completamente dormida en el piso

—pues que más….

**Al día siguiente**

—Me duele mucho la cabeza—se quejo la rubia de grandes atributos mientras acostaba su cabeza en el escritorio de su amigo con el tatuaje 69

—será porque estuviste tomado toda el día de ayer—le recalco Hisagi

—hay Hisagi puedes callarte, no vez que tengo resaca

—sí, pero no me voy a callar, después de todo no hiciste lo que te pedí

— ¿Qué?, te dije que ya no tenía dinero, ahora no sé que voy hacer si mi precioso sake—dijo Matsumoto tristemente

—creo que es lo mejor que no tengas para compras sake, últimamente tomas más de la cuenta

—no es verdad

—pasado a otra cosa, Matsumoto necesito que me hagas un favor

—dime

—mira, hoy saldré con todo el escuadro, aún una misión de reconocimiento en la parte de Rukongai

—y ¿qué tengo que ver yo?

—pues, aun no se termina de imprimir la revista de la s.s porque Kira aun no entrega su reporte

—y tu quieres que vaya y le dija que deje de ser emo o ¿qué?

—no, bueno si, olvídalo, lo que quiero es que vaya y le pida el trabajo y cuando te lo de ,lo traes para que lo imprima ¿si?

—ok, pero esto te costara un poco de sake

**Esa misma tarde (decimo escuadro)**

—hey emo,¿ ya tienes tu informe?-pregunto la rubia sentada en el escritorio del capitán

—muy gracioso Matsumoto

—De verdad—sonrió la rubia—la verdad es que ya todos los sabíamos

—Toma—dijo mientras entregaba el escrito—espero que con esto me dejes de molestar

—ok, no te preocupes

Y sin más que decir, Kira se fue de ahí, dejado a Matsumoto completamente sola, mientras leía el escrito del joven rubio.

Sin embargo Matsumoto estaba completamente horroriza a leer aquella nota, definitivamente Kira era emo, seguramente si publicaban aquel nota en la revista, nadie la compraría y Hisagi iría a llorarle como siempre.

Después reflexionar muy bien sobre el escrito del rubio, la teniente del decimo escuadro decidió desasearse de aquello.

—lo siento emotico pero nadie debe de ver esto—dicho esto la rubia le predio fuego—total nadie se pierde de nada.

Dejo que las hojas se quemara completamente, una sensación la invadió y no era de remordimiento sino de ansiedad, deseaba beber aquel exquisito y delicioso alcohol, era como si sus venas pidiera a grito aquella sustancia que añorada y quemaba su boca cuando lo tomaba.

Sintió completamente seca su boca.

Intento pensar en que haría durante las próxima 2 semanas sin dinero para su amado sake, se puso a pesar y pensar, _¿qué podía hacer para conseguir dinero?, _cerro sus ojos intentado pensar el modo de conseguir dinero, entonces como si fuera harte de magia una idea cruzo por su cabeza

—_Puedes vender lo que compraste o puedes devolverlo—aconsejo Ichigo_

Podía ser a caso la esa solución para conseguir sake, movió su cabeza intentado alejar eso pensamientos de su mente.

_No, no,no puedo hacer eso, toda esa hermosa ropa que compre para mí, no puedo devolverla además no soporto la idea de que alguien además de mi uso esta ropa, pero tampoco puedo estar dos semanas sin sake, que debo hacer_

Entonces otra idea cruzo por su cabeza, agarro una tapa de refresco y dijo

—si cae el logotipo de este refresco hare lo que tengo pensado y si no, me quedare sin sake durante una semana, es mas entrare a "alcohólicos anónimos"

Matsumoto tiro la tapa y espero con ansias a que callera al suelo pero para su mala suerte la tapa quedo abajo del logotipo, lo que significaba "adiós sake por dos semanas " y "hola alcohólicos anónimos"

—Oh rayos ahora que hare en estas dos semanas sin sake— dijo deprimentemente Matsumoto—no puedo entra a un grupo de ayuda, no quiero, además ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo? Si nadie me vio, además nadie me puede obligarme.

_Pero lo prometiste-dijo una voz en su cabeza_

Movió su cabeza intentado alejar aquello voz de su cabeza, suspiro nuevamente y mejor se alejo de aquel lugar, tomo una de las tantas revista que tanto leía y comenzó a ojearla ,hasta que una página le llamo la atención, era la sección de chisme.

_HOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS_

_HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CHISME Y NO SABE QUE CHISME, HACES UNOS DÍAS ME ENTERE QUE LA FAMOSA ACTRIZ MIYORI SAKUGARI ESTÁ EMBARAZADA,EL PADRE DE SU FUTURO HIJO,NO ES NADIE MÁS QUE SU COMPAÑERO DE REPARTO CHINJO HIKAKO ,SI ME REFIERO A NUESTRA SALVAJE PAREJA DE LA SERIE BREACH ,AL PARECER EL CREADOR TITE KUBO (DE LA SERIA BREACH) HA MANDADO UNA CANASTAS LLENA DE SAKE ,A LA FELIZ PAREJA(Y NO CUALQUIER SAKE, EL MÁS CARO QUE HAY),SEGÚN UNA FUENTE ANÓNIMA (Y NO DIJO QUE SEA RANGIKA YASUMOTO QUIEN ME HAYA DICHO ESTO), LA JOVEN PAREJA NO QUIERE QUE AUN SE SEPA LA NÓTICIA, POR ESO MISMO LES PIDO QUE NO LO DIVULGUEN,YA QUE ES UN SECRETO. EN FIN ESPEREMOS QUE EL NACIMIENTO DE ESTE BEBE TRAIGA BENDICIONES A LA NUEVA PAREJA Y A LA SERIE DE BREACH QUE YA A ANUNCIADO EL ARCO FINAL DE LA SERIE, SE RUMORA QUE FRESITA-KUN SE QUEDARA CON YURIKA-CHAN (Y SI ES 100% VERDAD VI EL GUION DE LA NUEVA SAGA, TODO PORPORCIONADO POR LA FUENTE ÁNONIMA), PERO NO SE PREOCUPE POR OLIHIME, ELLA SE QUEDARA CON ASHIDA SEGÚN NOS COMENTO LA MISMA FUENTE DEL DATO ANTERIOR._

_NO SE OLVIDE QUE PRONTO LLEGARE CON MAS CHISME, HASTA PRONTO SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES LA DIOSA DEL AMOR n.n_

Al terminar de leer eso Matsumoto palideció

— ¿que breach va a terminar no puede ser…noooooooooooooooooooo torito*?

_**Después de casi media hora de grita**_

— ¿Con que fresita y yurika anda? eee— decía Matsumoto hasta que se le prendió el foco—¿cómo que Miyori está embarazada?, ¿qué chigado? Esto sí es un chisme, tengo que publicarlo en mi muro de caralibro*

Y si, así fue como Rangiku se entero que breach estaba en su arco final sin embargo eso no era lo importante

—Kubo mando una canasta de sake, oh por dios tengo una idea

Y es aquí donde a Matsumoto se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea, sabia como conseguiría sake acosta de un chisme que no le era permitido contar y _no era cualquier chisme si no " el embarazo de Hiyori_", sin embargó ella aun tenía una duda, ¿qué pasaría si Hiyori se enterara que revelo su secreto? Y más importante ¿cómo haría para publicarlo?, entonces de la nada voló hacia ella, un pedazo quemado del informe del teniente del 3 escuadro.

—perfecto, ya tengo a un Peón que caerá por mi muahahahhaha

_**Esa misma tarde…**_

—Gracias Matsumoto, ¿pero qué es esto?—dijo Hisagi después de leer lo que la rubia le había dado, palideció completamente— ¿es verdad esto ran?—pregunto el tatuado con el 69

—Sí, no es lo que dice—dijo ella

—pero, ¿cómo sabe esto Kira?

— ¿quién sabe?, oí que se ha vuelto más pervertido y que le gusta espiar a las personas

—de verdad

—si

—bueno si este era el informe que él quería subir no me queda más de hacerlo, aunque de verdad espero que no se arrepienta de esta decisión y espero que la teniente no lo vaya a golpear mucho— Hisagi se rasco la cabeza mientras intentaba tomar una decisión—creo que mejor hablo con él, para saber si está seguro de esto y..

— por dios Hisagi, pública esto de una vez, no vez que el pobre tenía tanta ilusión con este escrito

—a decir verdad lo veía muy ilusionado

—entonces

Hisagi suspiro—espero que toda la suerte del mundo lo acompañe, mañana estará en boca de todos Seireitei…

Y así llego el amanecer, los pájaros cantaba, el sol empezaba a salir entre las montañas, todo parecía tranquilo, los shinigamis iba y venía de un lugar a otro, algunos platicaba animadamente mientras otros corría a compra la revista semanal de la s.s

Algunos estaba ojeando el nuevo volumen de la revista, en la portada parecía un escrito gigantesco que decía "breach anuncia su arco final" cosa que muchos shinigamis corrieron a compra su revista ,y dijo todos, porque la mayoría de ellos era fan de la serie, ellos adoraba aquellos shinigami que salía en dicha serie y adoraba al fresiyuki( termino que se le da a la pareja de fresita y yurika) pero eso no era lo importante lo importante era que todos los shinigamis y dijo todos, incluso los capitanes, tenientes, vizard, humanos o todo los seres que existía ahí leía con atención la sesión de chismes

Muchas de las chicas le brillarlo los ojos

—un bebé en la s.s kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

—Oh no,ya no tenemos ninguna oportunidad con el capitán Hirako—gritaron un par de chicas al borde del llanto

Mientras que otras

—kyaaaaaaaa que lindo

—hey chicas, que tal si armamos un grupo llamado el "ShiYori" y promovemos el amor del capitán Hirako y Hiyori—grito una loca

—de verdad fran—sama—dijo una de las chicas

—así es, a partir de ahora crearemos varias historias de amor de ellos dos y los subiremos a "ficción de fans"*

—pero….

—pero nada, ahora mismo convocaremos una reunión de emergencia

Y si esa loca empezó a divulgar por toda la sociedad de almas su loca idea (nota:no la conozco e.e)

**Mientras en los escuadrones**

—No puedo creerlo—grito el capitán de primer escuadro—los jóvenes de ahora ya no son como antes, maldición tendré que darles una charla de sexo y hablar con los capitanes y tenientes, ¿quién diría que ahora todo son unos irresponsable? y solo anda por ahí teniendo sexo sin protección, en fin Sasakibe-kun, podías mandar el mejor sake al decimo escuadro.

—A la orden capitán—dijo el teniente del primer escuadro— sabe, pensé que el capitán Hirako sería más cuidadoso en ese sentido

—lo mismo digo yo-concordó el anciano de la gran barba—pensé que el tiempo que paso en el mundo humano le había servido para aprender algo sobre "sexo con protección"

**Segunda división**

— ¿entonces qué haremos capitana?

—deja de fastidiar, ya sabía que imbécil de Hirako era pervertido, pero no puedo creer que fuera capaz de hacerlo ese día de la fiesta, que asco me da

—entonces no mando nada

Soi fog se movió de un lado a otro

—he oído que la teniente Sarugaki en sus tiempo maltrataba al tarado de Urahara—sonrió maliciosamente— además, ella se lleva bien con mi adoraba Yoruichi-sama, así que mándale el mejor sake que haya idiota y todo irá a tu cuenta

—pero capitana

— ¿me estas rezongado Oomaeda?—dijo dándole una mirada asesina

—no

La capitána cambio rápidamente su mirada a una más tierna

—También llevara esto— la pelinegra le entrego un peluche a su teniente en forma de gato—kyaaa que alegría que haya un bebé—dijo con un brillo en los ojos—tendré a una pupila que también odie a Urahara y le enseñare adorar a Yoruichi—sama

Oomaeda solo suspiro

—si es que es niña, además no creo que la sádica de su madre le permita que usted la vuelva su pupila

— ¿Qué dijiste?—gruño

—nada

**Tercera división**

—pensé que no quería que nadie se enterara—dijo el capitán del la tercera división quien acaba de leer la revista

—pues ya ves, alguien abrió la boca, lo más seguro es que busque a otro teniente Rose—dijo una mujer con lentes

—tú crees, pensé que Kira era emo y que adoraba cortarse las venas y decir cosas deprimente, pero no pensé que añoraba la muerte.

—ya sabes, caras vemos emo que no conocemos

—de todas manera, se me hace raro que pida sake

—no seas codo Rose y manda el mejor sake que tenga

—como digas lisa

**4 divisiones**

—capitana

—por favor Isane, ¿podías llevar estos chocolates y vitaminas a la quinto escuadrón?

—pero Unohana-sama, aquí dice que debemos mandar sake al decimo escuadro

—la verdad no creo que Kira-san haya escrito esto, ni mucho menos que el sake se le entregara a la teniente Sarugaki, además no es conveniente que tome en su estado.

—esta..Bien—dijo con cierto temor la teniente, ya que la mujer de las grandes trenzas la miro con una mirada que daba miedo

—Hanataro—san podía ayudarme a traer los aparatos que está en la bodega

—claro que si capitana

—¿Qué aparatos capitana?—pregunto curiosamente la mujer de cabellos grises

Unohana sonrió dulcemente

—me refiero a los aparatos para llevar el control del embarazo de Hiyori-san

**Quinta división**

—no sabía que el capitán y la teniente.. Estabas juntos, sabía que ella lo mandaba e incluso lo golpeaba, no sabía que era más que "amigos"—dijo uno de los subordinados enfatizado la última palabra

—zhhhh, cállate o te escuchara—le dijo otro personaje de relleno tapando la boca al otro

—chicos, hay que mostrarles el cariño y respeto que le tenemos a nuestros capitán y teniente, haya que mandar sake

—respeto o temor, ¿sabes lo que pasara en estos 9 mese? — dijo uno de los subordinados de relleno

—si lo sé, y por eso mismo debemos de tener contenta a Hiyori-sensei

—si,kyaaa ya quisiera ser ella—decía otra chicas

—Concuerdo contigo—decía otra chica x del escuadro

**Sexta división**

—¿Capitán escuche bien lo que dijo?—pregunto el joven con varios tatuajes

—así es Renji, encárgate de mandar el mejor sake de calidad que hay, y cuando dijo la mejor calidad me refiero al más caro que haya, no dejaremos que los plebeyos nos gane en comprarlo

Renji observo a su capitán, había extrañamente algo diferente en el. Y así era, Byakuya estaba feliz (que daba miedo) a pesar de no conocía muy bien a los futuros padres, se sentía feliz por ellos.

Había pasado mucho desde que hubo un bebé en la sociedad de almas, aquello le trajo recuerdo de su amada Hisana, ya que desde que se había casado, él y Hisana añoraba más que nada forma una familia junto con Rukia, lamentablemente eso no fue posible, ya que Hisana murió antes de cumplir su sueño, pero tal vez ahora pudiera cría a esa criatura con modales y no como toda esa bola de pordioseros.

Y Si Byakuya estaba pensado como muchos lo hacía en Seireitei, todos quería al bebé en cierta manera para sus propios fines.

**Séptima División**

—capitán Komamura, ya mande el sake

—gracias Iba-kun, me alegra mucho que haya un bebé en la sociedad

—lo sé, yo igual me alegro, es más, ya tengo planeado como recaudar fondos para la asociación de hombres shinigamis, con la ayuda del bebé rebasaremos la asociación de mujeres shinigamis

Esto último hizo que el teniente alucinara con un bebé con lentes negros.

**Octava División**

—Nanao-chan ¿por qué no me dejas llevar el sake?—decía el capitán de la octava división completamente amarado de pies a cabeza al borde del llanto.

—no se los permitiré, de seguro le dirá puras cosas pervertida al capitán Hirako y comenzara a beber con él para festejar su encargo

—pero Nanao-chan, por fis libérame y te prometo que no le diré nada pervertido a Hirako, es más le diré que nosotros seguiremos su ejemplo y encargaremos el próximo mes a nuestro hijo.

—Cállese—dijo completamente ruborizada

—eh Nanao-chan se que usted también quiere que…—dijo de una manera coqueta

Pero antes de decir algo más una Katana toco su rostro

—jeje, era broma—dijo Shunsui mientras comenzaba a sudar

—De verdad, no que quiera hacer el encargo—dijo Nanao con una extraña aura completamente negra

Si Shunsui quería ser padre algún día, lo más conveniente era que se callara la boca antes que Nanao lo dejara sin vida.

**Novena División**

—oh por dios kensei, Hiyori está embarazada—grito sorprendida la peliverde

— ¿qué rayos? Mashiro eso ya tú lo sabías.

—cierto, bueno en ese caso creo que no debí mandarle sake

—¿qué? , ¿Como que mandaste sake?

—pues si mande con Hisagi 10 cajas del mejor sake a la decima división

—¿cómo? Y de ¿donde sacaste dinero?

—hace rato fui a tu cuarto y te pedí dinero, pero como estabas dormido, tome el dinero que necesitaba de tu cartera

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

**Decima división**

—Oye ¿qué haremos con tanto sake?—dijo uno de los subordinado del escuadro 10, quien cargaba un par de cajas de sake que recién había llegado de las divisiones 1 y 2

—nose donde ponerlo, es más, no sé porque nosotros compramos sake para regalar si no tenemos dinero, además a cada rato sigue llegado más cajas de sake

—cállate codo—grito una chica—no vez que después de 150 años por fin hay un bebé en s.s

—pues si pero..

—pero nada, idiota mueva eso y llévelo al cuarto del capitán

—pero…

**En otro lugar cerca de ahí**

—¿qué hare si sake?—dijo una rubia—nadie ha mandado nada y creo que a nadie le importa el embarazo de hiyo ,en fin al menos nadie se va a enterar de su embarazo

Decía Matsumoto mientras caminaba hacia su escuadro

—ran-chan—grito una pelirosa

—dime que es verdad

— ¿qué es verdad que?

—que la novia del pervertido—chan va a tener un bebé

—Así es, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?—pregunto intrigada

—pues lo leí de aquí, además piña-chan me dijo que su escuadro mando sake en señal de alegría

—¿piñaa-chan? ,Ha te refieres a Renji, ¿que mandaron sake al escuadro? —los ojos de ran brillarlo como si fuera dos estrellas—kyaaaaaaa sake—grito Matsumoto completamente feliz

—ran—chan—decía la pelirosa tomado la mano de Matsumoto evitando que saliera corriendo

—si Yachiru—chan

—yo…podre jugar con el bebé cuando nazca—dijo curiosamente la pelirosa

—claro que si corazón, es más, tu le enseñaras a treparse en la espalda de ken-chan, por cierto tu división ya mando algo

—pues creo que no, usualmente nadie lee la revista a excepción de mi

—pues eso está mal Yachiru—chan, no vez que si no mandas sake, el bebé de Hiyori se pondrá triste

—triste

—sí, y no quera jugar contigo…

Y antes de decir otra cosa Yachiru salió corriendo a su escuadro.

**Undécima División**

—ken-chan—grito Yachiru atravesado el salón donde estaba peleando el capitán kenpachi y Ikkaku

—¿Qué pasa Yachiru?—pregunto el pelinegro

—ken-chan , hay que mandar sake al decimo escuadro

—Estás loca tonta—dijo un hombre completamente calvo

—cállate calvito-kun,no vez que hay que mandar sake, en señal que estamos felices que Hiyori va a tener un bebé

— ¿un bebe?

—sí, mira ken—chan—dijo la pelirosa restregado la revista en su cara, por lo que Kenpachi se lo quito y comenzó a leer junto con Ikkaku y Yumichika

—con que esa cabrona tendrá un bebé—sonrió Kenpachi, al recordar él como Hiyori lo había vencido en una pelea, y la verdad era que Kenpachi había quedado fascinado al pelear con una mujer tan ruda como lo era la rubia

—bien Ikkaku—mándale el mejor sake del escuadro y dile a todo los subordinados que tiene que mandar por lo menos 10 cajas cada uno, del mejor sake y el que no lo haga se las verá conmigo—paso sus lengua por su labios—espero que el maldito de Hirako haya hecho un buen trabajo y que sea niño ese bebé

—no ken-chan, que sea niña para que juegue conmigo

—si es niña, no podre pelear con el—rezongo Kenpachi

Ikkaku solo supo cara de terror, si que su capitán estaba loco

—Ya que le vas a mandar sake Ikkaku, también envíale esto—dijo Yumichika sacando un kit de belleza

—y ¿que se supone que es?

—ignorante, es para que la rubia no se vea fea

—También mándale dulce a Hiyori-chan—sonrió — y no se te olvide— dijo la pelirosa desprendiendo un aura que daba miedo

—Así que apúrate—dijo Kenpachi tronado los dedos

— ¿Y porque yo? ni siquiera soy el teniente— se quejo el calvito

**Duodécima División**

—capitán Mayuri

—ya te dije Nemu que no le mandare nada a ese mujer con cara de niño

—pero capitán, todos los demás lo está haciendo

—A mí que me importan—gruño el hombre con cara toda deforme—yo no quiero darle nada a esa rubia loca, además no me importan ese estúpido feto

—pero capitán, no se ha puesto a pensar ¿qué va a ser ese bebe?

—da igual, sea niño o niña

—no me refiero a eso, si no su naturaleza

— ¿Cómo? Explícate bien

—sí, me refiero a que el capitán Hirako y la teniente Sarugaki son mitad hollow y mitad shinigami, me preguntaba ¿que sería su hijo o hija? , ¿Completamente shinigami o vizard? , ¿Cómo sería el poder del bebé?, seria incluso más interesante que el espécimen del shinigami sustituto.

Los ojos de Mayuri brillarlo al momento de que Nemu le plantío eso

—yo pensaba en mandarle el sake adulterado con el somnífero que recién creo, así podemos hacerle todos los exámenes a la teniente Sarugaki

Mayuri sonrió completamente

—vaya Nemu,al final no eres una tonta como pensé, muy bien mándale el mejor sake y llena todas las botellas con mi nuevo somnífero muahahahaha

—si mayuri—sama

**Décimotercera División**

—Rukia—chan

—capitán Ukitake no se preocupe, ya me hice cargo de enviar las cajas de sake

—gracias—suspiro el peliblanco—que alegría que después de 150 años haya un bebé aquí, me alegra mucho—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos—como algo tan hermoso puede unir a dos personas para toda la vida.

—Si—dijo Rukia también llorando—no logro imaginarme el cómo será el bebe, ojala que sea niña y la llame Rukia ,así le enseñare a dibujar chappy

Y de la nada Rukia saco un dibujo, en el centro había un conejo con dos coleta agarrado a un bebe se parecía a Rukia.

—oh Rukia que hermosos te quedaron esos dibujos—dijo Ukitake animándola

—de verdad ,Ichigo siempre dice que son horribles—la Kuchiki suspiro—sabe capitán, me muero porque el bebé de Hiyori nazca, ojala que los 9 meses que falta se pase rápido— sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras comenzaba a dibujas varios conejos bebes.

Y así fue como la mayoría de las personas se enteraron sobre el embarazo de Hiyori, la mayoría de las personas estaba feliz que por fin después de un tiempo hubiera un bebé en la sociedad de almas, muchos de ellos lo esperaba con ilusión, sea quien sea ,vizard, teniente o capitán, él bebe de Hiyori era querido por todos.

* * *

torito*:es una frase que se usa a modo de sorpresa

caralibro*:les recuerda a alguna pagina conocida por todos "Fb"^^

ficción de fans*= significa en español fanfiction xDD

hola a todas las personas que me leen,quiero agradecerles su hermoso review, de verdad que he intentado actualizar lo antes posible pero no me fue posible,cabe destacar que este capitulo me tomo por sopresa ya que varias cosas que no tenia planeado fueron surgiendo mientras escribia,como sabe este fue un capitulo especial del como a rangi se le ocurrio la grandiosa idea xD y como puede darse cuenta aun sigue con vida aunque no prometo nada en el proximo capitulo,antes de irme les hare algunas preguntas

¿porque el capitan histugaya no salio al final de capitulo al igual que momo?

¿que hara hiyori cuando se encuentre a mastumoto?

¿donde quedo kira?

¿que paso con todo el sake?

todas esta respuestas lo sabra en el proximo capitulo

por cierto,la mayori del capitulo fue tributo a lo es que bleach,desde que anunciaron el arco final xD por cierto se diero cuenta del como lo parodie,solo puedo decir que bleach es lo mejor y aun que haya anunciado el arco final siempre sere fiel a el *-* ademas de que se revelara muchas cosas sobre el verdadero origen de ichigo y que sucedio realmente el dia que murió su madre .

bueno me despido de ustedes sin antes recomendarle dos fic nuevos que tengo en mis historia

**En lo más profundo de tu corazón (histuhina,shiyori,ichiruki) drama,romance,general**

**Summary: Desde hace largo tiempo intento encontrar aquello que perdí hace mucho, es como si de pronto todo se perdiera, no sé porque siempre me invade aquella sensación de tristeza, será que hay algo que aun no logro comprender, ¿que es lo que realmente quiere decirme mi corazón?**

**Feliz Día De San Valentín O Mejor Dicho Un Desastroso Día De San Valentín(shiyori,ichiruki,histhina) onesshot de 3 capitulos**

"_**Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no lo sienta, nada sabrás del amor verdadero."**_

durante el dia de san valentin,3 parejas enfrenta diferentes situaciones,shinji dejo plantada a hiyori,rukia termino con ichigo y toushiro le rompio el corazon a momo,

sera que cupido se olvido de ellos o pasara algo inesperado en este dia de los enamorados.

espero que deje review,nos vemos pronto.

con cariño fran n.n

p.d:por cada review que deje hace que exista el y el shiyori ,ademas de que kubo saca el manga sin retraso cada semana y se crea una nueva historia en fanfiction xD de bleach

Reescribiendo nwn

Disculpe las molestias u_u

_**Sábado 12 de enero del 2013**_

_**10:38 p.m**_

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**

**dale click a voto verde y dime que opinas de esta historia**

**XD**


End file.
